I Write Tragedies, Not Sins
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Based off of the song “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” by Panic at the Disco. Greg and Nick think this is another routine 419, but when they reach the crime scene, it brings back dark memories of one of their pasts. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Write Tragedies, Not Sins**

**Summary: Based off of the song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic at the Disco. Greg and Nick think this is another routine 419, but when they reach the crime scene, it brings back dark memories of one of their pasts.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Alex Jennings.**

**A/N: Anything in italics is flashbacks and I'm a punk rocker and a metal fan myself, the comment is from Nick's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

"Nick and Greg, you two have a 419 at Henderson," said Grissom as he handed them the slip of paper giving them the information and the address. "Sweet!" yelled Greg.

"Thanks boss," said Nick as he waved the paper and walked out the door followed by Greg. "I'm driving!" called Greg.

Nick sighed. Greg was his best friend, but his driving drove him nuts. Especially since they established the rule that whoever drove chose the music. Nick was a country guy himself, but Greg probably had the most annoying music ever; a mixture of punk rock and metal. As they reached Nick's Tahoe, Greg grabbed the keys from Nick's hands and hopped into the driver's seat. Laughing, Nick got into the passenger seat just as Greg turned on Marilyn Manson. "Do we really have to listen to this?" asked Nick.

"Remember our rule? Whoever drove chose the music. We get to listen to my punk rock and metal there and listen to your lame country back."

Nick sighed and leant back as Greg drove out of the garage and onto the road. Just like he thought, Greg drove very slowly and whenever the light turned yellow, he came to a slow stop instead of hitting the gas pedal and speeding through the light. "Don't you think maybe you could drive a little faster?"

"Nick, it's a school zone! I don't want to hit a little kid!"

Nick hung his head low. This was going to be a long drive. Thankfully, they reached Henderson very quickly. As soon as Greg came to a complete stop, Nick quickly got out of the car and looked at the sky mouthing 'Thank You' to God. As soon as they grabbed their kits and closed the car, Brass came walking up to them. "Please tell me that there was very heavy traffic."

"Greg drove," was Nick's reply as he pointed to Greg. Greg stuck his tongue out at Nick and Brass chucled. "Anyway, the vics are inside to house."

"Wait, did you say vics? As in more than one?" asked Nick.

Brass nodded. Nick took a quick glance at Greg like 'did you know about this?' Greg returned the 'I didn't know, did you' look. Cautiously, they walked under the yellow tape and to the front porch. Inside was a big mess. David was inside examining the dead male in the living room. FBI agents were asking neighbors if they saw anything. As they walked inside, Nick turned to Brass. "Exactly how many victims are there?"

"Three victims. Two dead, one missing. The father Tim Jennings and the mother Lilly Jennings are the deceased. Their sixteen year old daughter Alex Jennings is missing," recited Brass from his black notebook.

Nick let out a long sigh. Quickly, he looked around and saw Greg staring horridly at the dead male. Nick walked up to him. "You okay?" he asked.

Greg jumped as if he didn't hear Nick come up. "Yeah, just amazed at what people can do to each other."

Nick smiled and they approached David who was taking the liver temperature of the father. "Hey David, can you give us anything?" asked Nick.

"He's been dead eight hours. I just got here myself, so I haven't checked the mother upstairs."

Greg took several pictures of the dead male lying on the floor. Blood was pouring from his head wound. "There's some defensive wounds on his hands," stated David.

Greg took a few photos of the victim's hands as David held them up. Nick finished processing the body and stood up. "Alright David, shall we head upstairs?" asked Nick.

David signaled for the other coroners to take the dead male as Nick, Greg, David and Brass headed upstairs. They walked down the hall and found the dead mother lying on the ground in front of her daughter's room. Nick shook his head with dismay. Greg brought up his camera again and snapped more photos as Nick and David leant down next to the body. David nodded at Nick to go ahead and start processing. As Nick opened his kit again, David took the liver temperature. "She's been dead eight hours as well."

As soon as Greg was done taking photos and Nick was done processing, David called in the coroners and took the body away. As the body of the mother was being drawn away, Greg and Nick stood up and looked down the hall. "What do you say, divide and conquer?" asked Nick.

"What part of the house do you want?" asked Greg.

"I'll take the downstairs," said Nick. As Nick walked down the stairs, Greg said, "Guess I got the top."

Looking down the hall, Greg decided to start in the daughter's room. Careful not to mess up the blood pool on the floor, he examined the door. There seemed to be no sign of forced entry…but then again, when have bedroom doors gotten locks on them? Greg dusted the handle and found two smudged fingerprints. He quickly snapped a couple of photos and lifted them off the doorknob. Slowly, he eased the door open and peered inside. The room looked like a typical teenage girl room. There were many posters covering the walls, most of them were of two actors. Greg took a couple photos of each and looked around the room. He tagged every point of disturbance. Most were by the bed and the window. Something about this crime scene seemed familiar. He couldn't figure it out, so he kept analyzing. Dusting the window sill, he came up with ten clear fingerprints. "Alright!"

Greg snapped plenty of photos and lifted the prints. Next stop, the bed. He took a photo of the bed the way it was before he moved stuff around. After all the photos were finished, he took out his ultra-violet light and went over every sheet and every inch of the mattress. No blood stains, no semen stains. Clearly this guy wasn't after sex. Anyway, he bagged the sheets and pillows and headed out of the room. He started examining the hall. Then something hit him. _He saw a woman lying dead in a hallway looking exactly like the victim._ He shook that image out of his head and processed the blood spatter. The hallway didn't take long. There wasn't much there, but he did lift two very distinct footprints; size 11. He searched all the rooms, but the only two places he found evidence was the hall and the daughter's bedroom. He heads downstairs and saw Nick examining the spot the dead male was. _He saw a man lying dead in the spot Nick was looking at looking like the dead male._ "Hey Nick, you found anything?"

"Not much. He didn't go anywhere else downstairs. The only place he was in was the living room."

"He was also in the hallway upstairs and the daughter's bedroom. I found ten fingerprints and two footprints."

"Sweet. Nice job Greggo," congratulated Nick. Greg smiled and looked at his feet. "So, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I've got everything I could find. Let's go."

As they walked out the door, Greg realized what was bugging him while he was in there. _A young Greg was sleeping a big bed when he heard something. He woke up and headed to his door when he heard a gunshot. A woman screamed "Stay away from me! Stay away from my baby!"_

"_Mommy!" whispered younger Greg. He looked out his door and saw his mom running towards his room. A strange man rounded the corner and shot his mom in the back. His mom fell before his feet dead. Quickly, he hid in his closet and listened. The man entered his room and looked around. After a couple of minutes, the man left and Greg heard the door downstairs close. Greg got out of the closet and walked around. His mom lay in the hallway with a blood pool beneath her. Hoping his dad was okay, he headed downstairs and saw his father lying on the ground with a gunshot wound to the head. Greg sat on the stairs and cried. He then got up and called 911._ The whole horror of his parent's death dawned on him. He couldn't work this case, but he had to. It may have been the man who murdered his parents. _Maybe I should tell Nick_ he thought. After a couple minutes of arguing with himself, he got into the car and put on his seat belt. "Nick, can I tell you something without you telling anybody?"

"Sure Greggo, what's up?"

"Well, it has to do with this case…and me."

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter. BTW, did any of you catch Thursday night episode? I can't believe that Grissom is really gone; he won't be there to help Greg through his civil suit, which is so bogus, by the way.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my God, Greg, I would have never guessed. I'm really sorry to hear about your parents."

"Its okay man, it's not like you did it." There was a long pause. Greg looked at Nick while he was still driving back to the lab. "So, I guess I'm being taken off this case, huh?"

"I don't see why you have to. None of the evidence says that it was the same guy," replies Nick.

"But…it could be him and it's personal which makes the evidence contaminated or Grissom could find out and…"

"Don't sweat it Greg, if Grissom finds out, I'll take the fall, alright? I got it G."

Greg smiled at Nick. It was true; Nick always had Greg's back on things…not exactly like this, but did watch out for Greg. Nick was like an older brother to Greg, and Greg was proud of that since he had no other siblings of his own. When they arrived at the lab, Greg headed to Trace as Nick went to the fingerprint lab. "I'll try and see if any of the prints are in AFIS. I'll meet you in Trace later. Good luck with Hodges," yells Nick as he smiles and waves.

Greg returns the smile and waves back, only to get rid of the smile quickly and walk sulkily over to Trace. Everyone in the lab hated Hodges because he was a teacher's pet and sucked up to the big boys, namely Grissom and Ecklie. Other than that, he gave everyone a hard time, but Greg the most since Greg was a former lab rat and techie. Just as he thought, Greg found Hodges sitting at the microscope looking at Grissom's evidence. "Hey Hodges, can you run this stuff for me. I need it ASAP."

"I'll try, but I'm kind of busy with Ecklie's and Grissom's cases."

Greg looks at the table, which is all clear except for all the evidence with results already pending for Grissom's return. "You don't look back-logged to me."

Hodges sighs and looks at the bags in Greg's hands. "Alright, set them down right there and I'll get to them. Oh, and if you see Grissom, let him know I got his results."

"Hey Hodges, it's this new technology they came out with, paging on your cellphone. You should try it," said Greg sarcastically.

But as Greg laughed, Hodges looked at him with big eyes. Greg then heard someone clearing his throat from behind him. Slowly, he turned around and saw Grissom standing right behind him. "Hi Grissom, I was just…" started Greg as he ran out of the room. As soon as he was clear, Greg sat down in the break room and relaxed in the chair. Just then, Nick walked in. "Hey Greggo, what's up?"

"Not much, just waiting on Hodges to page me with the results."

They both sit in silence for a while. "Yeah, it's going to be a while," said Greg as he leaned back in his chair. But, unfortunately, he leaned too far back and fell backwards in his chair. Nick laughed and helped Greg up as Sara, Warrick and Catherine walked in with a smile on their face. "Smooth Greg," laughed Warrick.

"Yeah, well…" started Greg, but Nick quickly cut him off. "So, how are your cases?"

"We hit the jackpot; Griss and me. A murdered waitress in the Tanjiers," shouted Warrick.

"Yeah, well a home-invasion-turned-homicide is much more appealing, what do you guys got?" asked Sara.

"We got a double with a missing sixteen year old girl," bragged Nick.

"Oh, now I definitely got the short end of the staff. How did you two able to score a case like that?" asked Warrick.

Nick was just about to continue bragging when he remembered what Greg told him in the car. "Just blind dumb luck, I guess."

Just then, Greg's phone went off. Greg looked at the message and read:

Hodges in Trace

"It's Hodges, I'll meet up with you guys later," yelled Greg as he ran out of the room, followed closely behind by Nick. "Aren't you suppose to be in the fingerprint lab?" asked Greg.

"Look man, I'm sorry I bragged about the case, it just…slipped my mind."

"It's cool, I just want to know that this has absolutely nothing to do with me."

"What has nothing to do with you Greg?"

Nick and Greg stop and turn around to find Grissom. "This is just not my day today, is it?" asked Greg.

"Apparently not, you want to fill me in on what has to do with Greg?" asked Grissom.

Nick and Greg sigh and look at Grissom as Grissom stares them down with his what's-going-on look. "We may want to head to your office Grissom, it might take a while to explain," stated Greg.

TBC…

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I'm having a serious case of damn writer's block. Please R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I finally got a break with my writer's block, but it's still there, so I'm going to get this chapter done before it comes back.**

**Chapter 3**

"…So, that's what happened. And now this case is the same exact setting as his parents death, only Greg got lucky because he wasn't kidnapped like Alex Jennings," finished Nick.

Greg and Nick hold their breaths as they wait to see what Grissom was going to say, only Grissom just sat there with a perplexed look on his face. "Do you have any evidence suggesting that it is the same guy?"

"Not…exactly. I mean, the guy was never caught, but I'm sure that his prints are in the system," explained Greg. Grissom rubbed his chin, thinking to himself. "Okay, I'll let you work this case, only because you have no evidence saying it is the same guy and as long that you don't tell Ecklie."

"No, you can't…wait…huh?" started Greg.

"He's letting you working the case Greggo, so don't blow it," explained Nick.

"Oh," said Greg. Grissom eyeballed him suspiciously. "Anyway, if this guy turns out to be the man who killed your parents Greg, then one, no handling evidence, otherwise it will compromise it, and two, do not confront the suspect, who knows what will happen if you do."

"Got it Grissom."

"Good, now go back to work," instructed Grissom. Greg and Nick nodded and headed out of Grissom's office. "That went better than I suspected it would. Way to go," stated Nick.

"I just want to put this guy behind bars Nick, whether or not he killed my parents," said Greg.

"You got it." Greg saluted Nick and ran off to Hodges. As Greg walked in, Hodges looked up from his microscope. "Took you long enough. What kept you?"

"None of your business, Hodges. What do you got?" asked Greg.

"Well, the wood from your dead male vic's hands was cotton-wood. There's only two places that you can find that; the forest in Carson City or at the wood factory in downtown. I figured it was secondary transfer, I checked to see who owns the factory, and you'll never guess who it belongs to…" started Hodges.

"Tim Jennings," stated Greg.

"How did…"

"While on the job, I learned that when a techie, such as yourself, says you'll never guess, than it belongs to the vic, and the fact that in Tim Jennings background check I ran, it said he was a high-time lawyer who owned the wood factory in downtown. It's part of the job," stated Greg.

"Anyway, the fibers collected from your dead brod…" started Hodges.

"Hodges, respect the dead, would you?"

"Fine, your dead female vic had hairs instead of fibers, so I sent them over to DNA."

"Thank you," said Greg and he made his way to DNA. As he rounded the corner, Nick ran up to him. "Hey Greggo, I got a hit off of the fingerprints from the windowsill, it matches a Curt Widmore. He was paroled from jail four years back, but his parole officer lost track of him, so there is no current address for him."

"Great. Can I see his mugshot?"

Nick handed Greg the photo of Curt. The picture was of a forty-year-old man. Something seemed strangely familiar about him, but he couldn't quite place it. "Greg, is this the guy who killed your parents?"

Greg thought back to when he was a kid. _The man wore a ski mask, but had blue eyes._ This man had brown. "No, the eye color is different."

"Good, lets head to Brass and see what he comes up with."

"You go on ahead, I have to head to DNA. I'll meet you in the autopsy room later."

Nick nods and runs to Brass's office as Greg goes to Mia. As he enters into the lab, he finds Mia hovering over the microscope. "Hey Mia, tell me you have the DNA from the hairs?" asked Greg.

"The hairs had no tag cells, but I was able to pull some DNA from them. The sample came back unknown." Greg's eyes fell with dismay. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll try and find a sample to compare this to. See you later." Greg ran out of the room and towards Doc Robbins where he found Nick already scrubbed up. "The hairs from Lily Jennings came back unknown."

"Well, maybe it was a different guy or Curt's accomplice. Anyway, what's the news on our dead couple?" asked Nick.

"The COD of your dead male is a single shot to the back of the head. The angle suggests that he was running from the suspect when he shot him. The GSR around the wound suggests that he was shot from three feet away. I recovered the bullet from the wound and bagged it here for you. The COD of your female was a single gunshot to the back. It entered through the back, through the right lung, and embedded itself in the right lower rib. I was able to recover that as well. Judging by the size of the wound, she was shot from two feet away. These guys didn't have a chance."

"Thanks Doc," said Nick as they headed out of the room where they were confronted by Brass. "Hey guys, I have a whole team out looking for your suspect."

"Thanks Brass," said Nick. Brass walked away from them as they headed towards the break room. "So Nick, what do we do now?" asked Greg.

"Just sit and wait for some news to come in on our perp." They plopped down on the couch and sat around, waiting for Brass to come in with some news. Eight hours passed and finally Brass came in. "Hey guys, I've got some news on our guy."

Nick and Greg looked at him with hope. "Apparently Mr. Widmore was killed in a motor vehicle accident a week after he was on parol. His parole officer said that he lost track of him instead of saying he was dead because he wasn't suppose to let Curt Widmore out of the house. Guess that leads to a dead end."

Greg fell back down on the couch as Nick paced the room. "But, that doesn't explain his prints on the windowsill of the girl's bedroom," said Nick.

"I actually have an answer to that," said Brass. "You see, the reason he was out and about before his car accident, the Jennings were on vacation in Monaco, and so he broke into the house through the girl's bedroom. A computer was stolen and recovered after the motor-vehicle accident, broken beyond repair. I have a receipt here for the new computer the police department bought them since their original was broken."

"Then I guess we had better figure out who that hair belongs to," said Greg as he walked out of the room. Nick ran after him. "Greg, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my old house to see if there is possibly any evidence that can get us to this guy. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there for…moral support," yelled Nick. As they began to run out of the room, Brass yelled from down the hall, "I get all the evidence from that case and put it in the observation room for when you get back."

"Thanks Brass," yelled Nick as Greg smiled and they ran out to the car.

TBC…

**Alright guys, please R&R! Hopefully this bloody writer's block will go away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just for the record, I hate writer's block! Anyway, I'm glad I had an idea for this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

They had arrived at Greg's childhood home. The house was out in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors and no one living in the house. Greg had decided not to sell the property to respect his parents. Yellow tape still clung to the door like glue. As they stepped up to the porch, Nick cut the tape and turned to Greg. "You ready for this?"

Greg nodded and as Nick opened the door, Greg walked in. The smell of the dirty old house still smelled of fresh blood and rotting flesh. As Nick walked in, he walked next to Greg and stood there as Greg took in the horrific sight for a second time. "I think it would be best if I process and you tell me where everything is," said Nick as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, good idea. We'll start in the living room." Greg walked up to the dried blood smear in the middle of the room. "This is where I found my father lying face down, looking like he was heading to the stair case…"

"Hey Greggo, who worked your case?" asked Nick.

Greg looked at Nick and thought back. _Young Greg sat on the steps and watched as the coroners wheeled out his dead father. A younger looking Brass walked up to him and knelt down. Greg clung to the railing with fear. "Ah, don't be afraid. I'm here to figure out who did this to your mommy and daddy," Brass said as the coroners took Greg's dead mother down the stairs._

_Greg and Brass both watched them exit through the door. Greg looked over and saw four people enter with silver suitcases and Forensic written on the back of their jackets. "Who are they?" asked Greg._

"_They're my helpers. They work with me at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Now, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw, okay?"_

"It was Brass and some other guys."

"Whoa, hold up, Brass worked this case?" asked Nick.

Greg looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, he had a lot more hair back then."

Nick and Greg laughed and they both walked around as Nick examined the living room. "You guys had a clean house," stated Nick.

"Thanks, my mom was a control freak. If she found one speck of dirt, she considered this house a pig sty."

Nick laughed at the thought. For being as old as this crime scene was, he was surprised to see a void on the wall. "What use to be here?"

Greg looked at the spot that Nick was pointing at. "That use to be my father's prize hunting pistol."

Nick looked at Greg with astonishment. "Prize hunting pistol?"

Greg nodded. "Did they ever find the weapon?"

"Which one, the murder weapon or the gun?"

"Both?"

"Nope. They believed that the perp came in, picked up the gun, shot my father and mother, and took the gun with him," explained Nick.

"And how…"

"Ever wonder why I was so into this stuff? I asked a lot of questions and they showed me how they did things."

Nick smiled. It was a good thing that they got Greg into this stuff; otherwise he wouldn't have such a cool friend like him. He had to make it up to Greg somehow. Maybe catching this guy would do the trick. "Well, any evidence that was here from the perp would be long gone by now," stated Nick, but a small hair caught on the door jam caught his eye.

"Wait a minute, I think I got a hair," said Nick as he pulled out his tweezers and picked up the hair. Greg came over and looked at the hair. "Do you think the DNA is still extractable? I mean, this isn't very great preservation…and don't ask me to sight my source since I worked in a DNA lab for four years."

"Probably, and no, I wasn't planning on it, Greggo." Greg opened a evidence bag and held it open so Nick could place the hair in the bag. Greg placed the bag in his vest as Nick continued to examine the room. After about an hour or so, Greg led Nick up the hallway where they saw a pool of blood dried on the floor. "This is where they found my mother."

Nick looked around the hall. "There's not much here Greg, a hallway never has a lot of evidence except the body. What about your room? You said he walked in there."

Greg nodded and led Nick into the door closest to the pool. As they walked inside, they saw voids on the wall from posters and a mattress still sitting in the room. "This was your room?"

Greg nodded. "I hid in this closet," he said as he pointed to the closet. Nick looked at the door and around the room. This room had probably the most evidence except for the living room. It took about an hour to process just this one room. There were so many hairs, blood drops, and shoe prints that they almost ran out of supplies to gather all of it. But then, something caught Nick's eye that surprised him. "Greg, I think that if you didn't hide in the closet, you would have been taken."

"Why do you say that?" asked Greg.

Nick shined his flashlight on a piece of paper that he just picked up from underneath the dusty dresser. "Take a look."

Greg looked at the paper. The piece of paper was a picture of Greg when he was eight, the same age his parents were killed. "How did…"

"I don't know, Greg. Let's get this stuff back to the lab, we'll examine everything there."

As they walked out of the house, Greg turned around and took one last look before finally closing the door on his past again.

TBC…

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer than this…I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they got back to the lab, Brass was there to greet them with a warm smile on his face. "Hey guys, I just got the evidence from Sander's case laid out in the layout room. Feel free to assess the evidence anyway you like," said Brass.

"Thanks Brass, see you later," said Nick as he and Greg went straight to the layout room. When they got there, they saw two boxes sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Nick turned and looked at Greg. "You ready for this?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," replied Greg and they went in, each taking a box and opening the lid. Inside the boxes were many evidence bags, pictures of the crime scene, and pictures of the autopsy. With gloved hands, each reached into the box and began pulling out evidence and pictures. As Greg pulled up a picture of his dead father, he thought back to the good times he had with them:

_It's a beautiful morning in Las Vegas and five-year-old Greg is sitting at the table, coloring in a coloring book as his father is sitting across from him reading the newspaper. Greg's mother is in the kitchen cooking a delicious meal of pancakes and bacon. "Mommy, look what I did!" shouted Greg as he held up his picture for his mother to see._

_His mother came over and looked at the picture. "It's beautiful, dear. Why don't you go hang it up on the fridge for the world to see it?"_

_Greg smiled and gently ripped the picture out of the book and placed it on the fridge. After stepping back to look at his fine craftsmanship, Greg's father lifted him off of the ground and swung him around the room. Greg giggled in excitement. "What do you want to do sport?" asked his father._

_Greg just smiled as his father continued to spin him around. "I know, let's play a fun game. How about…airplane?" asked Greg's father._

"_Yeah!" yelled an excited Greg. "Alright, prepare for take-off!" shouted Greg's father as he placed a young Greg on his shoulders and began to run around the house. _

_In the kitchen, his mother just laughed and began to serve out the food onto each person's plate. Greg and his father came back into the room and Greg's father set him down in his seat. "I think we need some fuel before we go flying again," suggested Greg's father as they began to pour syrup over their pancakes and scarf down their breakfast. _

_Just then, a loud beeping sound came from across the table. Greg looked up with syrup dripping from his chin as his father pulled out his pager. "I got to go honey, it's the firm. They need me."_

_Greg's father stood up and kissed Greg's mother on the cheek. He then came over and tickled Greg on the stomach. "Do you have to go Daddy?" asked Greg._

"_I do, but when I come home, we'll play some more, okay?"_

_Greg nodded and watched as his father grabbed his coat and walked out the door._

Greg placed down the picture and pulled out the autopsy report. Carefully, he opened the folder and began to look over the report. Inside the folder contained pictures of the abrasions, bullet holes, and defensive wounds on both his mother and father. Unable to look at the rest of the folder, Greg threw it down on the table and walked back against the wall. Nick looked up from his evidence and looked at Greg. "Are you okay Greggo?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Do you need a break or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Nick eyed down Greg. No, Greg wasn't fine. He just looked at his parent's autopsy report. How could he be fine? "You know how in an autopsy room that you can watch because you personally don't know the victim, but when it's someone you're very close to, you can't even stand the thought of it?" asked Greg.

Nick looked at Greg again and picked up the folder Greg was looking at. "It's okay G, why don't you go get some coffee and calm down your nerves. I know how stressful you must be, but getting worked up over this is not going to help. Just take a break, I can handle this."

Greg nodded and walked out of the room as Nick looked over the evidence. Nick just laughed as he looked at the autopsy report, deciding to look at the autopsy report later. Nick then pulled out a picture of a picture frame that held Greg's parents and two other people standing in front of the 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. Just then, something caught his eye in the picture. The two other people in the picture looked like…no, they couldn't be…could it? Nick put his kit on the table and pulled out the pictures of the two current victims and set them down on the table. Quickly, Nick went over to Archie with all the pictures in hand. "Hey Archie, can you scan this photo into the computer?"

"Sure." Archie took the picture from Nick's hands and placed it in the scanner. Nick looked on the screen as the picture pixilated on the screen. "Can you magnify those two?" asked Nick as he pointed to the two current victims.

"Sure thing." Nick looked at the screen as the two became more visual. "Can you increase the magnification?"

"No problem." On the screen, only the couple's heads and shoulders were in view. Nick walked up to the screen and studied the picture of the happy couple and the picture of dead male and female. Sure enough, the dead male and female was the happy couple in the picture with Greg's parents. "Oh my god."

Nick began to walk out of the room with an appalled look on his face. "Thanks Archie," he said as he picked up the picture from the scanner.

"You're welcome," shouted Archie. But Nick didn't hear him. He was too busy trying to make sense of what he just saw. He walked back into the layout room and placed both hands down on the table. There was a connection in both cases. Greg's parents knew Tim and Lily Jennings. Could it have been the same killer too? Deciding to look at the autopsy reports for both couples, he opened both reports and examined them closely. The only way to decide that both were killed by the same guy was finding similarities in the report. According to the report for Tim Jennings, Tim was shot in the back of the head from three feet away. Greg's father, Joshua, was shot in the back of the head from three feet away. Both were shot at a 90 degree angle. Lily Jennings was shot in the back from two feet away. Greg's mother, Elaine, was shot in the back from two feet away. Both were shot at a 45 degree angle, suggesting that the killer pointed down to the victim. "Find something?"

Nick jumped up and turned to the door where he saw Greg standing with a cup of coffee in his hands. "I think the killer from the Jennings's case is the same as the killer from your case. Take a look at this photo taken from your house."

Greg came in and looked at the picture. "That was when my parents got married. They wanted a Vegas wedding. They told me the other couple in the photo was some friends from work. Funny, I never met them once in my life."

"Yeah, well, they're Tim and Lily Jennings. I compared this picture to the pictures taken of Tim and Lily…they're a visual match."

"What?" Greg took both pictures and pulled a magnifying glass from Nick's kit. Sure enough, they were one in the same. "Also, both your father and Tim were shot in the back of the head from three feet away and your mother and Lily were shot in the back from two feet away. The only difference is…Alex Jennings was kidnapped, but you weren't. I think that now is a good time for you to back away from this case, Greg."

"What?" said Greg as he looked at Nick. "This guy could still be after you Greg, and he thought the best way of doing that is to kill you're parent's friends and take their daughter…reel you in and finished what he had started. It's for your own safety Greg," explained Nick.

"No, if this is really the same guy, Nick, then I have to do this…for my parents."

"I know Greg, but think about you're…" started Nick.

"WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR PARENTS NICK?" yelled Greg. Nick stopped and looked down at the table. Everyone from the lab heard the commotion and stepped outside to see what was going on. "WHAT IF THIS GUY KILLED YOUR PARENTS AND NOW YOU HAD A CHANCE TO FINALLY GET JUSTICE FOR WHAT HE DID TO THEM? YOU CANNOT TAKE ME OFF THIS CASE, NICK."

Greg took a deep breath and looked at Nick. After a long moment of silence, Greg ran out of the room and towards his car. As he rounded the corner to the parking garage, Grissom was walking out of his office towards the layout room. "Hey, Greg, I need to talk…"

But Greg just ignored him and ran out to his car. Grissom walked into the layout room and saw Nick with his head hanging low. "What happened Nicky?"

Nick looked up at Grissom and sighed. Meanwhile, Greg got into his car and began to drive off to his old house. The three hour long drive was filled with silence as drove past the entire beauty of Las Vegas. When he finally arrived, he went up to the door, walked inside, and sat on the stairs, where be began to cry. He cried for his parent's death, for the Jennings having to be involved, for Alex who was no missing, and for the fact he was pulled off the case and probably fired from his job. For the longest time, he sat there and cried, even when Nick and Grissom ran into the room and stood there, looking at Greg. But they didn't see the older Greg that made them laugh and crack jokes and made great coffee, but a small boy who had just witnessed the death of his parents.

TBC…

**Alright guys, please R&R! I'm actually glad I was able to update a story in less then two days. I guess this writer's block is wearing off! YEAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Earlier that day…**_

Grissom was just walking out of his office, looking at the report from Brass about Nick and Greg looking in the evidence box from the Sander's case. He was just about to go ask them what they found when he saw Greg running out of the layout room and towards the parking garage. "Hey Greg, I need to talk…"

But Greg just ignored him and continued to walk out of the lab. Confused, Grissom walked into the layout room and saw Nick leaning against the table with his head hanging low. "What happened Nicky?"

"I just found some crucial evidence that connects Greg's parents and the Jennings. I told Greg that he couldn't work on this case and he just blew up," explained Nick.

"What did he say?" asked Grissom.

"Something that really made me think. I need to talk to him Grissom…you know, be there for him. I can't imagine how hard this must be for him."

"Any idea where he's going?" asked Grissom.

Nick looked back down at the floor and thought. Then, a light bulb went on over his head. "I have a hunch."

Nick ran pass Grissom and towards the garage, but then stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?" yelled Nick to Grissom.

Grissom walked out of the layout room and up to Nick. "Let's go."

Nick smiled and led Grissom out to his Tahoe. As they got into the car, Grissom turned to Nick. "So, where do you think he's going?"

"I think he's at his old house where his parents were killed. That's where I would go," explained Nick as he turned on the car and sped out of the garage. The three long hours to Greg's old house was full of silence. Whenever Grissom tried to strike up a conversation, Nick just ignored him, more focused on making sure his friend was okay. As they pulled up to the house, they saw Greg's Denali parked in the front. "The odds are in your favor so far Nicky," said Grissom as they got out of the car and walked up to the door.

As Nick opened the door, the walked in and saw Greg crying on the staircase. But they didn't see the old Greg with the wild hair and the funny jokes and the good coffee, but the younger version of Greg when his parents were killed. Grissom stood in the doorway as Nick walked up to Greg and knelt down in front of him. "You okay Greggo?" asked Nick.

But Greg didn't answer. He just continued to cry right there in front of him. "Come on Greg, let's get you back to the lab," said Grissom as he walked over and tried to help Nick pick him up.

As they placed their hands on Greg's shoulders, Greg wreathed away and climbed further up the stairs. "NO! I WANT TO STAY HERE!"

Nick sighed and walked up closer to Greg. "Come on Greg, we're going to take you home."

"This is my home," whispered Greg. Nick turned around and looked at Grissom. Grissom nodded for Nick to come down as Grissom took his place. "Greg, I know you're upset, and we want to help you. But we can't do that with you just sitting here. If you want us to find out who did this to your parents, then we need your help and we need you to come down these stairs and back to the lab with us, okay?"

Greg looked up at Grissom with a sign of hope. "So…I'm not fired?"

"Why would you think that Greg?" asked Grissom.

"Because I yelled at Nick." Greg wiped away a tear. "Am I pulled off of this case?"

Grissom sighed. Truly, Greg should be pulled off of this case because of his connection and it could get too personal. But he let Warrick work the case when his friend's daughter was shot in a drive-by. (**I don't remember that guy's name**). Grissom felt like he owed it to Greg to let him work the case. "I don't see why you have to. As long as Ecklie doesn't find out, then I see no problem in it."

Greg wiped away another tear and smiled at Grissom. "Thanks Grissom."

Grissom returned the smile. "Come on Greg, let's get you back to the lab, we have a guy to put behind bars."

Grissom helped Greg up and walked him down the stairs where Nick was there ready to lend support for when things got too bad for Greg. As they walked out to the car, Grissom turned to Nick and said, "Why don't you drive Greg back. I'll take good care of your car."

As Greg walked towards his Denali, Grissom leant in closer to Nick. "I don't want him driving in this state and I want you to be with him 24-7, just in case this guy comes back and tries to hurt Greg. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," replied Nick as he ran to the Denali and got into the driver's seat. Grissom smiled and got into Nick's Tahoe and followed the Denali back into town.

* * *

In the Denali, the ride was very quite. Greg looked out the window the entire time as Nick focused on his driving. Every hour or so, Nick would look over at Greg and make sure he was okay. Sure enough, Greg was just looking into oblivion. "Are you okay there Greggo?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," replied Greg. Nick sighed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," said Greg.

Nick looked back at the road. Then, something occurred to him. Nick turned on the radio and began playing rock. Greg looked up and at Nick. "Why are you playing this, I thought you hated rock."

"Because you're my friend, G." Nick looked at Greg and smiled. Greg returned the smile and began banging his head to the music. When they got to the lab, Greg and Nick walked into the lab followed by Grissom. They reached the layout room when they noticed that Grissom was there with them. "I thought you had another case to work on," said Nick.

"Warrick can handle it. Besides, it's only a robbery. I think it would be best if I worked this case with you guys…you know…make sure Greg stays calm and doesn't do anything that might hurt the case."

Nick thought Greg might go ballistic, but Greg just laughed and went to work on the evidence from the case. All three began looking at the evidence and the pictures when something caught Greg's eye. There was something on the back of his dad's neck. It looked like a burn mark. "I'm going to head over to Doc, I'll catch up with you guys later," said Greg as he continued to look at the photos.

Nick and Grissom watched him leave with confusion. As Greg rounded the corner, he saw Doc Robbins coming out of the autopsy room. "Hey Doc, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure thing Greg."

"Can you tell me what this is?" asked Greg as he showed Doc the picture of the burn mark. "That looks like a burn from a hot metal object."

"Do you know what could have caused it?" asked Greg.

Doc took the picture out of Greg's hands and looked at it more closely. "I'm not sure."

"Was there a similar burn mark on Tim Jennings?"

"Not that I saw. But let's go take a look."

Doc led Greg into the autopsy room and went over to the cabinets that stored all the dead bodies. He opened the one marked 'Jennings, Tim' and pulled the dead body out. He removed the sheet and turned his head to the side to get a look at the back of the neck. "The burn mark is consistent with the one in the photo. Take a look."

Greg came over and saw the burn. He placed the photo next to it and examined both closely. "They're identical. Can you get a picture of it and send it over ASAP?" asked Greg.

"Sure thing," said Doc. Greg thanked him and ran back to the layout room. "What did you find Greg?" asked Grissom.

"I found similar burn marks on Tim Jennings and my dad," said Greg as he handed the picture of the burn mark to Grissom. As Grissom examined the picture, Robbins came in and gave Greg the photo of the burn mark on Tim. "Thanks Doc," said Greg as Doc Robbins walked back to the autopsy room.

Greg handed the other photo over to Grissom and let him inspect them. "They look like letters," said Grissom.

"What?" said Greg and Nick in unison. "Look at the pattern."

Nick looked at Tim Jennings as Greg looked at his dads. "It looks like a J.F." said Nick.

"Yeah," agreed Greg as they exchanged pictures. "This guy marked his victims with a hot metal rod with the letters J.F. on the end," said Nick.

"What do you think J.F. stands for?" asked Greg.

"Maybe his initials," said Nick.

"Greg, did your parents ever met someone with the initials J.F.?" asked Grissom.

Greg pondered this thought for a little bit. _Greg is sitting in the living room watching cartoons while his mother is hustling around the house making sure everything was spic and span. Just then, Greg's father came in with a tall man with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Honey, look who I brought home today," yelled his father._

_Greg's mother came out of the kitchen and saw the man. "Oh my God! Jason Ferris! I haven't seen you since high school!" yelled his mother._

"_Elaine? Is that you? My God, you've grown more beautiful over the years," said Jason as he kissed Elaine's hand. He then noticed young Greg sitting on the couch. "And who is this, Josh?" asked Jason._

"_This is my son, Greg. Greg, this is my friend from work, Jason," said Greg's father._

"_Hey there big guy," said Jason as he went around the couch and kneeled down in front of Greg. Greg brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close._

"_It's okay, I won't hurt you," said Jason._

"_Oh, don't take it as an offence Jason. He's a shy one," said Greg's father._

"_Well, he won't be so shy when he gets to know me more, now, will he?" said Jason as he stood up. "So, are you going to show me around Josh, or are you going to just expect me to know every room in this place?"_

"_Follow me Jason. We'll start in the kitchen…" said Greg's father as he led Jason into the kitchen. Greg watched them walk in, but before Jason walked in, he turned towards Greg and smiled._

"My dad brought this one guy home from work one day. His name was Jason Ferris. He knew my mom from high school and worked with my dad," said Greg.

"Great, we can get Brass to find his address and go ask him a couple of questions," said Nick with hope.

"Good work Greg," said Grissom as they walked out of the layout room and towards Brass's office. Greg smiled and followed them out of the room.

TBC…

**Alrighty then, another chapter down! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Grissom, Nick and Greg had just walked into Brass's office where they found him filling out some paper work. "Hey Brass, can you find an address for us?" asked Grissom.

"Sure thing, who is it?" asked Brass as he continued to fill out the paper work.

"A Jason Ferris," replied Greg.

"Give me a second, it shouldn't take me too long." Brass placed his pen down on the desk and looked straight at his computer. He opened the search database and typed in 'Ferris, Jason.' After five minutes of searching, he yelled, "Jason Ferris. Last known residence, 482 Santiago Drive."

Grissom nodded and led Nick and Greg out of the room and to their cars. However, when they walked out of the office, Grissom stopped Greg. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm part of this investigation too, and if he tries to pull a move, I have you guys there too."

Grissom nodded and followed Greg out to the parking lot. They all piled into Grissom's car; Grissom driving, Nick in the passenger seat, and Greg sitting in the backseat. As they made their way to Jason Ferris's house, Greg wondered if Jason would even recognize him or if was even safe to go with Grissom and Nick. But Grissom was like his father and Nick was practically his brother, and they wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. They pulled up the house and got out of the car. The small house looked tranquil on the outside with a small garden in the front. They walked up to the green door and gently knocked on the door. An older looking man, around his forties, answered the door. "May I help you?" Jason said with his familiar voice that made Greg shudder.

"Hi, I'm Gil Grissom from the Crime Lab, these are my partners," said Grissom, thinking it best not to tell Jason Greg's name.

"We're here to ask you a few questions. Do you mind if we come in?" asked Nick.

"Sure, come on in." Grissom thanked Jason as he let the three men enter. Greg did his best to hide his face from Jason. Jason offered them a seat and Grissom sat on the couch with Nick as Greg stood up, facing the pictures on the wall. "Mr. Ferris, do you know a Tim and Lily Jennings?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, I've known them for some years now. They're such a great couple," Jason said as he looked at Greg.

"When did you last see them?" asked Nick.

"About last week, why? Did something happen?"

"Unfortunately, they're both dead and their daughter is missing," informed Grissom.

"That's awful. They were my friends. At least they're with their friends in the sky," said Jason.

"What do you mean 'friends in the sky'?" asked Nick.

"Oh, a couple years ago, their friends were killed. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. I use to work with Mr. Sanders, we were good friends."

"Kind of ironic all your friends end up dead, and in the same manner too," said Greg without looking at Jason.

"You implying something?" asked Jason.

"No, he's just real close friends of both families," said Grissom, thinking quickly.

"Yeah, you could say that he was like the Sander's own son," said Nick with a smile as Grissom elbowed him.

"Anyway, do you mind if we look around?" asked Grissom.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm undergoing a home re-decorating and I don't want anything disturbed, so I do mind," said Jason.

"Yeah right," muttered Greg.

Grissom looked at Greg with an evil look. "Where can we contact you if we have any other questions?" asked Nick.

"At my office. Here's my card," he said as he handed Nick his business card.

"We'll be in touch," said Grissom as he led everyone out. As they walked out the door, Jason followed and stopped Greg in his tracks. "You look very familiar, have I met you before?"

Greg looked at Jason. _Of course you have you idiot,_ thought Greg, but he said, "I don't think so."

He quickly turned and walked out the door and to the car. He quickly got into the backseat and cradled his head in his hands. Nick turned and looked at Greg. "You okay?"

"Yeah. He's lying, I know it. Alex is in that house somewhere, that's why he wouldn't let us look around. I didn't see one remodeling kit in that house," said Greg.

"Calm down Greg. It's still very early in this case. We got time," said Grissom.

Greg nodded and Grissom drove away. As the car pulls away, Jason closes the door and quickly goes to his picture album and looks at the picture of the Sanders. He then pulls out a picture of the Sanders holding their four year old son. He looks closely and sees the resemblance between the kid in the picture and the man that was in his house. Jason then looks up with worried. Quickly, he runs to the window and watches the car drive away. "That was…? I'm in big trouble now," said Jason as he closed the curtains and sat down on the couch, contemplating what to do next.

TBC…

**Please R&R! I know it's short, but hey, it's better then nothing, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They had just gotten back to the lab and back to the layout room where the evidence they were examining was still laid out. "Alright, if we want a warrant, we need something to connect him to the victims and the crime scene," said Grissom.

"He was at my house when I was a kid, Grissom. Isn't that enough?" asked Greg.

"No, because he was there when they were alive. We can't place him there until we get some hard-hitting evidence," said Grissom, looking down at the picture of young Greg that Nick and Greg had gotten from Greg's childhood home. "This was you?"

Greg nodded. "We found that underneath my dresser in the house. We thought maybe the killer dropped it," said Nick.

"Did you dust it for prints?"

Greg and Nick shook their heads. The thought never crossed their minds. "The print would be long gone, wouldn't it?" asked Greg.

"Depends on the surface. On a paper surface, like this one, a print can last for years on end," said Grissom, taking out his fingerprint dust and dusting the picture. Sure enough, on the front corner at the bottom left-hand corner was a small partial. "Nick, get this to Jacqui."

Nick took the picture and ran over to fingerprint with picture in hand. Grissom looked at Greg and smiled. Greg smiled back and looked through the rest of the evidence with Grissom, hoping to come up with something that could connect Jason Ferris to the crime scene. He pulled out the photo album with "The Sanders" written on the front. Greg smiled and flipped through the pages, looking at his parent's life before he was born and him as a little baby. Then, he came across a picture with Jason and his parents. Jason had already admitted to being friends with them, so it was useless. Greg continued to flip through until he came across another picture with him and his parents at the beach on vacation in San Francisco. The thought came back to him on that sunny day.

_A four year old Greg was sitting in the sand by the water making a mud castle. The castle was small and looked more like a mountain, but his mother came over and smiled. "Look mommy! It's a castle!" yelled Greg._

"_It's beautiful, darling," said his mother. They then heard a revving engine and looked out to see his father on a water ski. "Look honey, its dad."_

"_HI DADDY!" yelled Greg. His father looked at the beach and smiled at his family. His father then did a sharp turn and went off a small wave; causing him to do a little bunny hop. Greg giggled with delight as his mom took a picture. "Well, well, well, look who's here," said an old voice from behind._

_Greg and his mother turned around and saw his Papa Olaf and his Nana Olaf walking to them. "Papa and Nana!" shouted Greg as he got up and ran over to give them a hug._

"1. _Hei Pappa, hvordan er De ?" said his mother._

"2. _Jeg er fin. Min Gud han blitt stor !" replied his grandfather. They continued their conversation in Norwegian as Greg tugged on his grandfather's shorts. "What is it Greg?" asked his grandfather._

"_How come you don't live in Norway anymore?"_

"_I'll tell you when you're older. Just remember, 3. en ligger i sengen på lager."_

"_What does that mean?" asked Greg._

"_One must lie in the bed one is made," said Papa Olaf._

"_What does that mean?" asked Greg again._

"_You'll understand when you get older. 4. Så Pappa, forteller meg hva vært begivenhet i det siste," said his mother as they went to the water and sat at the edge, catching up on old times. Greg smiled and looked at them and then noticed someone sitting in the bush, watching his family. The man turned to Greg and shone his blue eyes at Greg. Greg ran up to his mother and hugged her tight, continuing to look at the bushes the man was hiding in._

"The print came back to Jason Ferris," said Nick, running back in as Grissom looked up and Greg continued to look at the pictures. "Great, let's see if it is enough to get a warrant," said Grissom, looking at Greg.

But Greg acted like he hadn't heard anything they had said. "Greg."

Greg looked at Grissom. "The print's Jason. Let's go to Brass and get a warrant to search his premises."

Greg nodded and put the album down in the box again as they walked out to Brass's office.

TBC…

**I know, it's short. **

**Translations:**

**1. Hi dad, how are you?**

**2. I'm fine. My God, he's gotten he's gotten big!**

**3. One must lie in the bed one has made**

**4. So Dad, tell me what's been happening lately.**

**I got these translations from Free Translation dot com.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They had just walked into Brass's office and found him on the phone with someone. "Hey guys, I'll be with you in a moment," he said, telling the person on the phone that he'll call him back.

Brass hung up the phone and looked at the three men standing before him. "What can I do for you this time?"

"We need a warrant to search Jason Ferris's house. We found his fingerprints on a picture left at the crime scene of the child," said Grissom.

"Hold on, let me call the judge and see if I can get you the warrant."

Brass picked up the phone and dialed the judge's number. "Hi…yeah, I know what time it is, and I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a warrant to search a Jason Ferris….we found his fingerprints at the crime scene….yeah…thank you, I'll tell them right away."

Brass hung up and looked at them again. "Alright, go ahead and check out Jason's house…see if he's hiding anything."

Grissom thanked Brass and took the warrant from his hands, leading Nick and Greg out to the car. "You ready?" he asked them.

"I'm stoked! You?" asked Nick.

"Let's go get this guy," said Greg with a smile on his face.

* * *

Grissom, Nick and Greg ran up to the house and knocked on the door. "Mr. Ferris, it's the Crime Lab, open up."

No answer. Grissom and Nick drew their guns as Greg stood back. "Mr. Ferris, open up!"

There was still no answer. Finally, Grissom and Nick kicked down the door and all three ran inside. "He's not home," said Nick, looking around the house.

"Alright, let's get to work then," said Grissom.

Grissom, Nick and Greg all put on gloves and looked around the house. "I say we start in here," said Nick.

Greg and Grissom nodded and went to different parts of the living room. Pictures lined the walls of Jason Ferris with Joshua and Elaine Sanders and Tim and Lily Jennings. This sickened Greg to no end, and he kept as far away from them as possible. He then saw a small note behind one of the pictures of Jason with both couples. Greg gently lifted the picture frame, took the picture out of the frame and slid the note out of the frame. Slowly, he opened the letter and read:

Dear Jason,

I just wanted to let you know that Josh and I are getting married this month. I'm very sorry, but you have to understand, we have to move on from the past at some point in time. I have, so maybe it's about time for you to do the same. You are very much welcome to come to the wedding as one of my guests. I will always have a place for you in my heart.

Love,

Elaine Hojem

"Grissom, I think I found motive."

Grissom and Nick walked over and read the note in Greg's hand. "Well, that explains a lot," said Nick.

"Bag it, will take it back to the lab," said Grissom as they walked around the room. As Nick walked to the dining room, he hit the dresser and knocked over a book. Nick sighed and bent over to pick up the book. The title was:

Newman High School 1956-1957

Nick opened the title and saw a picture of the senior class. A heart was drawn around a brunette that had almost the same looks as Greg. Sitting next to her was a blonde with a heart drawn around her head too. Sitting behind both women were two men, each with an arrow drawn through their heads. Looking at the list of names below, he saw their names were Elaine Hojem, Joshua Sanders, Tim Jennings and Lily Stone. Jason Ferris had a strong grudge against them. "Hey guys, check this out."

Grissom and Greg strolled over and saw the picture in the yearbook. "Jeez, he's one crazed man," said Greg.

"I think I know why he took the children of the families," said Grissom.

"Why?" asked Nick and Greg simultaneously.

"The children represented the love of the happy couple. With them gone, their love is gone," said Grissom.

"Now I get it," said Nick.

Nick closes the yearbook and places it back on the dresser. "Wait," said Nick, "if he wants their love gone, then since Greg is still alive, wouldn't he be back for him?"

"I don't know Nick. But if he does, we have to be ready," said Grissom, turning to Greg who was now walking up the stairs.

"Do you think we should….?" Started Nick.

"No, we'll let him look on his own. We'll take the downstairs," said Grissom, walking into the kitchen. Nick continued to watch Greg and walked into the den.

* * *

There was a sound coming from the upstairs as Nick and Grissom were talking and Greg decided to go check it out. When he reached the top, the noise began to grow louder. Slowly, he walked into the first room. The bedroom was very clean and there was no sound emitting from the room. Greg just shrugged and walked across the hall into the bathroom. Clean, but no sound. Where was the noise coming from. After checking the second to last room, Greg walked across the hall and into the office. This room was seriously unorganized with papers strewn across the desk and on the floor. Each step that Greg took, the noise began to grow louder. But when he reached the computer, the noise began to fade. "Well, it's not from the computer."

Greg walked back into the middle of the room and noticed that that was the spot the noise was the loudest. But there was nothing there, not even a piece of paper. Greg looked up and heard the noise echoing in the attic. Looking for a way up, Greg spotted a handle coming from a spot in the roof. Greg pulled the handle and a set of stairs fell to the ground. Slowly, Greg pulled out his flashlight and walked into the attic. The attic was dark, dusty and damp. A small red flashing light came from the corner of the room. Greg shined his flashlight on the spot and saw a stick of dynamite. "Oh shit," yelled Greg as he climbed down and ran out of the room, but before he could get out, the roof came crashing down.

TBC…

**Please tell me what you think. No reviews, no update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been sick these past couple of days, and I still am. But, I was able to get on and update some of my stories, so I hope you like!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

Grissom and Nick continued to look around the ground floor when they heard a loud explosion and the roof toppling in on itself. "Nick, get the hell out of here!" yelled Grissom.

"But what about Greg?"

"Just get out of here!" Quickly, Grissom and Nick ran out of the house and looked at the structure. One side of the roof had collapsed into one part of the house and watched as the rest of the roof followed it. "GREG!" shouted Nick.

Grissom pulled out his cellphone and dialed 9-1-1. "911, this is Gil Grissom, we have an emergency at 482 Santiago Drive."

"_What's the emergency?"_

"A roof collapsed on itself trapping a man inside."

"_We'll send someone over immediately." _

Grissom hung up the phone and watched as Nick began to run to the house. "Nick, stop!" he ordered as he followed Nick up to the door.

But Nick didn't stop; he ran into the house and began to climb the stairs when the stairway gave beneath him, sending Nick back down to the floor. "Nick, are you okay?" asked Grissom, coming up to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, looking at the broken staircase. Slowly, he got up and yelled, "GREG, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

No answer. Nick breathed heavily and yelled again, this time followed back a cracking sound. "Nick, we have to get out of here," said Grissom, pulling Nick out of the house a second time.

When the got outside, they saw fire-trucks, police officers and ambulances pulling up. The rescue team ran in as a paramedic rushed up to the two men. "Are you two injured?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but check him out, he had a fall on the steps," said Grissom.

"No Griss, I'm fine," argued Nick as the paramedic walked him to the ambulance. As they walked away, Brass strolled up to Grissom. "What the hell happened Gil?"

"I don't know Brass. One minute Greg walks up the stairs while Nick and I are evaluating the house, the next, the roof collapses and…"

"WE FOUND SOMEBODY!" they heard the team yell from inside. Brass and Grissom turn and look as paramedics and fire-fighters rush in. Minutes later, they rush out carrying an unconscious Greg in their arms. "Greg," muttered Grissom as he and Brass rushed to the paramedics.

"He's not breathing. Quickly, get a gurney over here now," ordered one paramedic.

As the man ran to the ambulance, the female paramedic began to perform CPR on the unconscious former-lab-rat-turned-field-mouse. Grissom and Brass watched in angst as she continued to compress Greg's chest. The man came back with the crash-cart followed by a team with a gurney. They placed Greg on the gurney and pushed him away. Grissom and Brass followed and watched as they piled him in and drove away. Nick came out of his ambulance with a small cast on his left wrist. "How was he?" asked Nick.

But Grissom didn't answer. Instead, he got into his car, followed closely by Nick and Brass, and drove towards the hospital, lights blazing. Nick clung to the backseat, as did Brass in the passenger seat as Grissom raced down the freeway 100-miles-per-hour. "Gil, don't you think you should slow down?" asked Brass.

Again, Grissom didn't answer. He was more worried about Greg then anything else. Finally, they pulled up to the hospital and ran out. They sprinted up to the receptionist and asked, "Where is Greg Sanders? He just came in."

"He's in surgery on the 4th floor," she replied and watched as the three men darted to the elevator. When they reached the 4th floor, they got out and progressed up to the waiting room where they saw another receptionist. "Greg Sanders?" they asked a second time.

The receptionist flipped through the files and smiled. "Gregory Sanders. He just went into surgery. The doctor should be out any minute. You're welcome to sit and stay here if you like."

Grissom nodded and sat down in the waiting room. Brass whipped out his radio and contacted the rest of the team, telling them to get to Desert Palms stat. Nick paced back and forth across the room, waiting for the doctors to tell them Greg's fate. Quickly, Catherine, Warrick and Sara ran into the room. "Where is he Griss?" asked Warrick.

"He's still in surgery."

"How is he?" asked Catherine in her motherly tone.

"We don't know yet," replied Nick.

"What happened?" asked Sara.

Grissom then explained to the group what happened with the roof collapsing and Greg being trapped inside. Catherine fell onto the seats as tears began to form in her eyes. Warrick comforted her and held her close in his arms. Sara began to weep as Grissom held her tight. They all began to worry as they waited for the doctor to emerge.

* * *

After about 4 hours of waiting, a doctor emerging saying, "Gregory Sanders?" 

The whole team stood up. "Are any of you his immediate family?"

"No, we're his co-workers," said Grissom, even though he thought Greg as a son to him.

"Well, are any of you Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes?" asked the doctor.

"That would be me," said Grissom and Nick in unison.

"Well, you two are his contacts if anything should happen to him, so if you would follow me, I would like to tell you Mr. Sanders's state."

"Anything you tell us you can everyone here," said Grissom.

"Well then, if you would all follow me, I will lead you to Mr. Sanders's room."

The doctor led the team into the ICU and looked through a window into a white room. Inside lay Greg Sanders in a hospital bed, covered with bandages and casts. "Mr. Sanders sustained multiple fractures to his ribs and arm. He has a couple lacerations on his back from where the roof fell on him, and a rib punctured his right lung. Fortunately, we were able to stop the bleeding and he is expected to make a full recovery."

The whole team sighed in relief. "Do you know when he will wake up?" asked Warrick hopefully.

"We're not sure. It could be a couple hours, could be a couple days. You are free to stay with him if you like," said the doctor as he left.

Each member of the team looked at one another and took a deep breath as they walked inside. The slow heart monitor greeted them as they stepped inside. An IV line was inserted into his left hand. The rising of his chest kept everyone relaxed to know that he was breathing and alive. They each took a seat around him and smiled. "Hey Greggo, how you feeling?" asked Catherine.

But Greg didn't wake up or respond. Tears began to form in everyone's eyes, including Brass, as they watched their friend sleep peacefully.

_

* * *

The sound of his mother's screams and the sight of footsteps through his closet door filled his mind. But, he heard another scream, this time from a young girl. "Who's there?" he asks as he steps out of the closet. _

_Greg looks around and finds himself in the Jennings house. He walks downstairs and sees the dead body of Tim and Lily Jennings with a teenage girl screaming and crying over their dead bodies. He slowly descends down the stairs and walks up to the crying girl. "Are you Alex?"_

_The girl nods. "I'll find whoever did this to your parents, I promise," he reassured Alex._

_He flowing brown hair touched her shoulders and her brown eyes grew teary. Then, a man walks in and looks at the two people. "Hello Greg," the man says in his menacing tone._

_Greg looks up and sees Jason Ferris. "Why?" is all that Greg asked._

_Greg turns and finds Alex missing. "Where is…" he starts and turns back around, this time to find Jason gone. The scene changes and he is in Jason's house. He hears the explosion and feels the roof collapse on top of him. Greg is trapped. He struggles for air and finally gives in._

TBC…

**Freaky dream, huh? Please R&R! No reviews, no update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys! U Guys ROCK!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Everyone had fallen asleep, everyone save Nick, who sat at Greg's bedside all through the night. Nick had kept watching over Greg and hoping he would awaken soon, and he would try to talk, but Greg still didn't wake up. Nick began to nod off when suddenly, Greg's eyes flew open and his heart beat grew faster. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Greg.

"Greg, its okay, your safe," said Nick.

But Greg just kept squirming around in his bed. Nick looked and saw that Greg's eyes had been glazed over. Greg was semi-conscious and unaware of his surroundings. Doctors rushed into the hospital bedroom as the whole team woke up. We need you guys to clear the room," said the doctor as he rushed them all out.

Quickly, the team ran to the window and watched as the doctors tried to calm Greg down. "What's happening to him?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know 'Rick," said Nick as tears began to form in his eyes. Finally, the doctors sedated Greg and walked out to the team. "We have some unfortunate news. Mr. Sanders was hit on the head when the roof collapsed and is now in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up. I'm sorry," said the doctor, walking away.

Everyone stood there frozen to the spot. Greg, their friend, was in a coma because of some psychopath that killed his high school crushes. Anger built up inside of Nick and he began to clench his fists. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" yelled Nick.

"Nick, wait!" shouted Warrick.

Warrick and Grissom ran up to Nick and dragged him back. "Nick calm down!" said Grissom.

"It's Jason's damn fault that Greg is in this coma! I swear to God I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, even if it is the last thing I do," yelled Nick.

"Nick, calm down!" cried Sara.

Nick finally stopped struggling and fell to the floor, his head in his hands. Catherine kneeled next to him and held Nick close. "It's okay Nick, Greg's tough, he'll make it."

"I should have stopped him from walking up there. It's my fault," cried Nick.

"It's not your fault Nick. Even if you did try to stop him, he would have gone anyway. He's stubborn, you know that," said Warrick.

Nick pounded his fists on the floor. "He doesn't deserve this Warrick!" shouted Nick.

"We know that Nick, but beating yourself up for it is not going to help. Let's just go back into the room and sit by him and wait till he wakes up. That is what Greg would want," said Sara.

Nick nodded and followed them back into the room. Greg lay motionless on the bed in the center of the room. This awful sight practically brought everyone in the room to tears. Each teammate walked back to the chairs they had been occupying earlier and watched as Greg's chest moved up and down. It was the only reassuring sight that Greg was still alive. Nick took Greg's hand and whispered, "Hold on Greg. Please."

* * *

A week passed and Greg still had awakened from his deep slumber. Everyday, the team would stop and visit the sleeping Greg and hope that he would wake up. And every time they visited, their hopes dropped. During his sleep-induced-coma, Grissom and Nick were hard at work trying to find Jason Ferris and his captive, but were unsuccessful. They didn't know where to look. It was after his shift, and Nick decided to head over to Desert Palms to go visit Greg, knowing that Greg wouldn't know that he was there. But when he walked up to the ICU, he noticed many doctors running through the double doors. Nick stopped one and asked, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Sanders is waking up."

"What?" asked Nick as he rushed in after the doctors. Nick stood at the window and watched as he friend who had been asleep for a week now was looking around the room as doctor after doctor walked in. Nick smiled with joy and pulled out his cellphone. _"Brown."_

"Warrick, its Nick. Greg's waking up!"

"_What?"_

"Yeah, get over here, and tell everyone!"

"_You got it. See you in a little bit."_

Nick hung up and watched as the doctors asked Greg questions and Greg answered. He was just happy that his friend was alive and well. Nick was too busy watching Greg that he didn't notice the team that ran up behind him, including Dr. Al Robbins and Brass. "When did he wake up?" asked Catherine.

"Just now," said Nick as they continued to watch. They saw Greg look out the window and smile at the team. Everyone jumped for joy when they saw Greg wave at them. When the doctors left the room, the head-honcho walked up and said, "Mr. Sanders is recovering remarkably well. You are free to see him. I'll come back later with information on when he can be released."

"Thank you doctor," said Grissom as they all ran into the room. "Hey Greggo," said Catherine with tears in her eyes.

"Hey guys. What's new?" asked Greg in his cheerful tone.

"Not much," said Brass.

"How long was I out for?" asked Greg.

"About a week now," replied Nick.

"A week?" asked Greg. They all nodded. "Did you guys catch…?"

"Not yet, we're still looking," said Grissom.

"Why don't we talk about something happier, like the fact that Greg is finally awake and everyone in here can stop worrying about him," said Sara.

They all laughed and sat around and began to talk like nothing ever happened. Just then, the doctor came in and smiled. "Well, it looks like you may be out of here in just a matter of hours. Your stats are very high, Mr. Sanders. You are definitely one lucky man," said the doctor as he removed the IV line from Greg's hand.

Greg smiled and watched as the doctor left the room. As Greg rubbed his aching hand, he turned and watched as Brass and Doc Robbins got up. "It was great to see you Greg, but we got to get to work. We don't want Ecklie up our ass," said Brass.

They walked out of the room as the team got up from their chairs. "It's been great seeing you, but we have to get to work as well. Someone will come pick you up later and bring you a fresh change of clothes," said Grissom.

"Alright, see you guys," said Greg.

They all waved and walked out of the room. As they walked towards the elevator, Warrick said, "We should have a party for him when he gets back. There will be music, food, drinks, and all kinds of stuff."

"Yeah, we should hold it at Greg's house so Greg doesn't suspect a thing," said Sara.

"He'll love it! I'll go tell Brass and Doc about it. Nick, when you come and get Greg later, we'll be at his house ready with everything. Don't tell him, it'll be a surprise," said Grissom.

Nick nodded and walked with them down the halls as they kept talking about what they were planning. When they got into their cars, they were oblivious to the fact that Jason Ferris was watching them with a smile on his face.

TBC…

**

* * *

Whew, my fingers are getting tired from typing all of these updates! Plz R&R! No reviews, no updates!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gee, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Greg was sitting in his hospital bedroom watching the TV when Nick walked into the room carrying his Pink Floyd t-shirt and jeans. "Hey Greggo, I brought you some fresh clothes to wear."

"Thanks Nicky. I'm tired of wearing this hospital bed-gown. I feel like such a girl when I wear it."

Nick smiled and watched as Greg got up and went to get changed in the bathroom. A little later, Greg came back out, changed in all. "Finally, fresh clothes, fresh feeling. Let's go before the nurse comes in," said Greg as Nick led Greg out of the hospital.

When they reached Nick's car, Greg got into the passenger's seat while Nick got into the driver's seat. "I'm glad you're back Greggo," said Nick.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too," said Greg as Nick pulled away. As soon as Nick took a left towards Greg's house, Greg turned on the radio to his favorite punk rock station. "Come on Greggo, do we really have to listen to this crap?"

"Of course we do. Lest you forget that I just got out of the hospital that had the worst music possible!"

Nick laughed as Greg began banging his head to Rage Against the Machine. They finally pulled up to Greg's house and Nick led Greg up to the door. "I can walk up to the door myself, you know."

"I know, it's just…I don't want you to fall and have to end up going back to the hospital."

"You sound like my mom," laughed Greg. Nick opened the door and led Greg into the dark living room. As soon as Nick closed the door, the light jumped on and everyone form the lab jumped out of hiding yelling, "SURPRISE!"

A huge smile spread across Greg's face when he saw all his friends from the lab. The whole team walked up to Greg and said, "Welcome home."

"You knew about this, didn't you Nicky?" asked Greg.

"Guilty as charged," said Nick.

Greg smiled and allowed the team to lead him into the party. Everyone was there; Archie, Wendy, Doc Robbins, Brass, Sofia, David, even Hodges and O'Riley. "There is no way I could have been missed this much," said Greg.

"Well, you were, so get used to it," laughed Warrick.

Music blasted from the stereo, people ate to their hearts content, and the night seemed to last forever. It was definitely a night that no one would forget. But while everyone was busy partying, nobody knew of the man that was sitting in the bushes, watching the party take place.

* * *

It was finally time to go, and everyone took turns hugging Greg and saying welcome back. As soon as everyone was gone, Greg shut the door and fell on top of his bed. The bed at the hospital was very uncomfortable and Greg fell asleep right there n his clothes. As soon as Greg fell asleep, a knock came from his door. Greg looked at his clock which read 1:00 AM. "Who would be knocking at this hour?"

Greg groggily got out of bed when another knock came at the door. "I'll be there in just a minute."

He slowly opened the door, revealing a man with a hat and moustache. "May I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Mr. Sanders," said the man as he brought up a rag and placed it over Greg's mouth and noise. Surprised, Greg fought back and held his breath, trying not the breath in the sweet scent of chloroform. Finally, Greg managed to throw in a punch and hit the man in the stomach. The man fell back as Greg breathed in deeply. He then quickly ran to his kitchen and picked up his walkie-talkie. "Dispatch, this is CSI Sanders. I have an intruder at 72nd and Broadway," said Greg as he saw the man coming after him.

Greg threw down the walkie-talkie and avoided the punch that the man flew at him. "CSI Sanders, this is Dispatch. We're sending someone over right away."

But Greg didn't here the woman. He was too busy trying to avoid the man that had entered his home. The man finally had a firm grip around Greg's throat, cutting off any air that went to Greg's lungs. Greg fought for air, kicking and trying to push the man off, but the man was too strong. Suddenly, the sound of Greg's door being kicked down scared the man. The man let go of Greg and fled out back as Greg fell to he floor, coughing and rubbing his aching neck. Brass came running in and saw Greg on the floor. "Greg, are you okay?"

Greg nodded and pointed the way that the man fled. Brass nodded and motioned for the squad to follow him. As soon as they were gone, Grissom and Nick came running in and up to Greg's side. "Greg, what happened?" asked Grissom.

"I was…asleep on my…bed when…someone knocked…on my door…I went to…answer it when…the man shoved a rag of…chloroform over…my face…I fought…the guy off…but he grabbed…me around the…throat…That's when Brass came…in," explained Greg between coughs.

"Its okay, do you feel light-headed or woozy?" asked Grissom.

Greg shook his head. "Okay, Nicky, help Greg get back into his bed. Have him rest and I want you to stay here over night, in case the guy shows up again," ordered Grissom.

Nick nodded and helped Greg up as Grissom followed after Brass. When he walked outside, Brass walked up to him carrying a note. "The perp left this behind."

Grissom opened the note and read aloud:

Greg is not safe. He will be joining Alex really soon.

Jason Ferris

Grissom looked at Brass. "Threat?" asked Brass.

"Yeah, and I think he just confessed."

TBC…

**

* * *

Oooh, creepy! Please R&R, reviews make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates, writer's block has hit again. I hate bloody writer's block. If anyone can give a treatment for it, I'll gladly take it. : p Anyway, here's the next chappy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Nick had helped Greg get back to his bedroom so he could lay down and get some rest. Greg deserved it, after all. After lying Greg down on the bed, he began to walk out to the living room to get comfortable when Greg said, "Hey, thanks for coming over."

Nick turned around and smiled. "No sweat. When Brass told us that you had an intruder over at your house, I was worried that it was Jason. I couldn't let that bastard kill my best friend, right?"

Greg smiled and finally fell asleep. Nick smiled and walked out to the living room where he saw Grissom and Brass discussing something. "What's up?"

Instead of saying anything, Grissom handed Nick the parchment. Nick read it over and looked at the two men in horror. "Please tell me you caught the guy."

"Sorry, he got away," said Brass.

Stunned, Nick fell down on the sofa and stared at the television. "What are we going to do, Grissom?"

"We're going to catch Jason Ferris. We have enough to charge him with four counts of murder, one count of kidnapping, three counts of attempted murder and one count of attempted kidnapped. With all of this, Jason is bound to go a Penitentiary and possibly the death penalty," reassured Grissom.

"How are we going to catch him? We have no idea where he is or when he's going to strike next!" shouted Nick.

"Calm down Nick, we'll catch him. For now, just relax around here and if Jason comes back, use force," said Grissom.

"Glad to," muttered Nick.

Grissom and Brass patted Nick on the back and left the house, leaving Nick in Greg's living room while Greg slept peacefully in his bed. Figuring there was nothing better to do and Greg wouldn't mind, Nick began to look all around for Greg's PS2. And sure enough, under the TV was a PS2 with hundreds of games. Looking through them all, Nick decided to pull out Kingdom Hearts and began to play through the night.

* * *

It was morning and Nick had just reached Aladdin's world when he heard footsteps walking up from behind. He turned around and saw Greg walking groggily into the kitchen. "Hey Greggo," said Nick.

"Hey Nick. What are you doing here?" asked Greg while yawning.

"Grissom wanted me to stick around just incase Ferris showed up again," said Nick, going back to his game. "DAMN HEARTLESS!" he yelled as the Game Over screen showed up.

"What are you playing?" asked Greg.

"Kingdom Hearts. Those damn heartless at the stupid Cave of Wonders keep killing me!"

"It's easy, just let Aladdin and Goofy deal with them while you attack the lion's eyes," said Greg, handing Nick and cup of coffee.

"Thanks man," said Nick as he turned to console off and sat down on the couch with Greg. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little shaken up, but I'll live," laughed Greg.

Nick smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Think you can manage going back to work yet?"

"I don't know, my doctor won't let me go back for another week, but I can't stand sticking around here for another minute!"

"But, you've only been here for a day," said Nick.

"Yeah, and I'm already bored out of my mind," replied Greg.

"I'll call Grissom and see what he thinks," laughed Nick.

Greg mouthed 'thank you' to Nick as he picked up his cellphone and pushed the 5 button. _"Grissom."_

"Hey Grissom, its Nick."

"_Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, everything's just peachy. Hey, do you think it would be okay for Greg to come back to work? His house is driving him stir-crazy."

"_As long as he thinks he can handle it."_

"Okay, I'll tell him. See you later, Griss."

Nick hung up the phone and looked at his anxious friend. "Well?"

"He didn't see any problem with it," shrugged Nick.

Greg ran up to him and gave Nick a huge hug. "Thanks, I owe you one man."

"Yeah, just don't go hugging me again."

Greg quickly pulled away and quickly ran to his room to get changed. Nick just smiled to himself and turned off the console. After sitting back down on the couch, Greg emerged fully dressed. "Alright Nicky, let's go!"

"Already? Technically, we're not on shift for another half an hour."

"Yeah, but I want to get this stupid son of a bitch that killed my parents behind bars," smiled Greg, running out of the door.

Nick laughed to himself and followed his quirky friend into the car, ready to drive him to the lab.

* * *

When they pulled up, they saw Catherine and Warrick walking out of the lab. "Hey guys!" shouted Nick.

"Hey Nick. What's Greg doing here?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, I thought you still had another week to recover," continued Catherine.

"I got bored at home, I needed to get some fresh air," laughed Greg.

"Yeah, well Cath and I got a burglary over in Henderson, we'll catch up with you guys later," said Warrick, walking past them with Catherine trailing behind.

Nick and Greg shrugged and walked into the lab, where they saw Grissom walking down the corridors. "Hey Grissom, got any updates on Jason?" asked Nick.

"Not yet, but we have a feeling where he probably went."

"Where?" asked Greg hopefully.

"Possibly in Carson City. Nick and I are going to head over there now. Greg, you stay here and process evidence."

"But…"

"No buts, you shouldn't even be working. Come on, Nick, let's go."

Grissom walked past them and towards the car. Nick turned to Greg and mouthed 'Sorry' as he ran after Grissom. Greg sighed and walked further into the lab. Then, an idea suddenly popped into his head. Smiling to himself, Greg headed towards the garage.

TBC…

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this story! Please R&R or no updates.**

A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! (Not the rights, anyway, but I do have the game and man is it SWEET!) : p


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciated them!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

As Nick and Grissom drove to the house where they thought Jason was at, Nick kept wondering if leaving Greg behind was a good idea. "Don't you think maybe taking Greg with us would have helped our chances?" asked Nick.

"He's emotionally involved and Jason is after him. Put two and two together, you have a disaster waiting to happen," explained Grissom.

"So, how did you find this place?"

"Well, how do you blow up your own home and not have a back-up home, especially when you have a captive? So, I checked Jason's financial records and found that he bought a second home just recently in Carson City. I'm pretty sure that that is where he is holding Alex and is hiding out."

"But I thought we weren't suppose to follow hunches," said Nick.

"Well, this is different. Another reason I didn't want Greg coming; I didn't want to get his hopes up."

Nick nodded and sat back in Grissom's car as they continued their long drive to Carson City.

* * *

Finally, the duo had arrived at Jason's new house. With caution and their guns drawn, they walked up to the door. Grissom knocked n the door. "Jason, it's Gil Grissom from the Crime Lab, I would like to talk to you."

No answer. Grissom turned and looked at Nick. "Jason, please open up."

Still no answer. Deciding that they had no other choice, Grissom turned the doorknob and found the door to be unlocked. Slowly, they walked inside. Boxes lined the walls, indicating that Jason had in fact, just moved into the house. For protection, they kept their guns drawn and swept the rooms with it. The house was fairly small for what they expected, but how was a hard-time killer and kidnapper supposed to find time for a job for a big house in Carson City? After sweeping all the rooms, they were about to walk out the door when they heard a gun click behind them and an eerie voice behind them say, "Drop your weapons."

Slowly, they turned around and saw Jason Ferris standing there with a gun pointed at them. "Look, Jason…we just want to talk," explained Grissom calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"All we want to do is ask you a few questions," replied Nick.

"No…I know what you guys are doing here. You're here to arrest me for killing the Jennings and the Sanders and kidnapping Alex Jennings. But I'm not going in that easily. Don't move."

Grissom and Nick exchanged glances and Jason reached behind the kitchen wall and pulled on something. Out from hiding came someone bound and a hood pulled over their face. "You should keep better track of your team, Grissom," said Ferris as he pulled the hood off to reveal Greg Sanders bound and gagged.

_**

* * *

Earlier That Day…**_

After watching Grissom and Nick leave the lab to head to Carson City, Greg ran to the CSI garage and got into his Denali. He then pulled up to the entrance and watched for Grissom's car to pass. After he saw the Ford Explorer pass, he slowly pulled out from the garage and began to follow the car. Greg knew that if he got too close that they would recognize his Denali and realize that someone was following them, so he stayed a good several yards away from Grissom's car where they couldn't recognize him but he could still keep track of where they were going. The vast desert that connected the two cities was extremely hot, even if someone was in an air-conditioned car. But finally, they had reached Carson City and he began to follow Grissom into the neighborhood, but that's when he heard his tire explode. "What the…?"

Slowly, Greg got out of his car and went to check out the flat. Sure enough, the tire had exploded and there was nothing left except for the axel. But what didn't make sense was that a tire didn't just explode for some random reason; someone had to have shot it out. Before he could figure it out, he felt a cold piece of metal against the back of his neck. "It's great to see you…Greg Sanders."

Greg slowly turned around and saw Jason standing there. "How long has it been Greg? Twenty years since I last saw you?"

"How did you know…?"

"That it was you? You looked just like your father," laughed Jason as he pulled Greg up and guided Greg into the back of his car. After pushing Greg in, he took out a rope and bound Greg's hands behind his back. He then pulled out a black rag and gagged Greg. "Why don't we go visit your friends?" laughed Jason as he got into the front seat and headed to his new house.

When they walked into Jason's house, Jason shoved Greg against the kitchen wall and peered around the corner. Sure enough, Grissom and Nick were just beginning to walk out. Slowly, Jason took a potato sack from the cupboard and shoved it over Greg's head. "Stay here."

Then Jason walked out and cocked the gun. "Don't move."

* * *

"Greg?" asked Grissom and Nick in unison.

Even gagged, Greg gave a little smirk. "I found him following you guys here. Now, drop your weapons or I shoot him in front of you."

Nick and Grissom didn't budge. Jason shoved the gun harder into Greg's head, causing him to wince. "NOW!"

Slowly, they brought their guns to the floor and stood up with their hands up in surrender. "Good, now walk down to the basement."

Figuring they had no choice, Nick and Grissom began walking down to the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw a brunette sixteen year old girl huddled in the corner. "Is that…?"

"Alex Jennings…yep," replied Jason. Quickly, Grissom and Nick rushed up to her to make sure she was alright while Jason untied and un-gagged Greg, pushing him towards his pals. "Have a nice day," laughed Jason as he walked up the stairs and locked the door behind him.

After the door was locked, Greg slowly got up and walked to the other side of the room, away from Grissom and Nick. He knew what was going to happen next, and surly, it did. "What the hell were you doing Greg?" yelled Nick.

But Greg kept his back turned and didn't look. "We told you to stay behind you and go behind our backs and followed us here. Look what happened!" shouted Nick.

"Nick…" started Grissom.

"Why can't you just listen…?"

"NICK!"

Nick stopped and turned back around and looked at Grissom. "Give him a break, why don't you," said Grissom as he tried to talk to Alex.

Nick turned and looked at Greg. Greg was sitting facing the wall rubbing his sore wrists where the ropes were tied. Nick was right; it was his fault they were all down there. Why didn't he listen? Greg turned and looked at Nick. "I'm sorry guys."

"You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault," explained Grissom.

"Yes it is. If I didn't follow you guys, then you would still have your guns and wouldn't be in this mess. I'm just a screw-up."

Nick quickly stood up and slapped Greg across the face. "OW! What was that for?" yelled Greg.

"Snap out of it! You're not a screw-up. You're a great CSI and we're going to get out of this mess, you got that?"

Greg nodded and rubbed his cheek. Nick sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest as Grissom continued to comfort Alex. All four of the captives were waiting for what was to come next.

TBC…

**

* * *

I know the ending is kinda corny, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. Please tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**How can I leave my reviewers hanging? Thanks you guys, you really ROCK!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

It had been hours since Jason had forced them into the cellar. Grissom paced around the room as Nick picked up little pebbles and threw them across the room. However, Greg sat in the dark corner, resting his head in his arms. He was too busy blaming himself that he didn't notice Alex crawling up to them. "You're Greg Sanders, right?" she asked.

Greg looked up and nodded. "My parents use to talk about your parents for a while, saying how sorry they felt for you. I always wanted to meet you, but I kind of hoped it would be under different circumstances."

Greg smirked. "I'm…sorry about your parents, Alex."

"It's okay. They're probably in heaven with your parents now."

Greg couldn't help but smile at Alex's optimism. How could she look on the bright side when Greg had been looking at the darker picture his whole life? There was something in this girl's nature that made him feel like there was some hope. "We'll get you out of here, I promise," muttered Greg.

Alex smiled and sat next to him. Then, they heard a small vibration coming from over near Nick. Everyone turned and looked as Nick pulled out his vibrating cellphone from his pocket. "You had your cellphone this whole time and you didn't mention it?" asked Grissom.

"I guess I forgot it was in there," said Nick as he opened the phone, "Stokes."

"_Nick? Where the hell are you guys? You've been gone for hours! And where the hell is Sanders?"_ boomed Brass from the other line.

"We're kind of locked in Ferris's basement. Greg's here with us. Oh yeah, we found Alex."

"_WHAT! Jason locked you in his basement? I'm sending a team over there now. Don't do anything stupid, you got that?"_

"Yeah, I got it. See you in a bit." Nick hung up the phone and looked at the three people in the room. "Brass is on his way. We'll be out of here in no time."

Grissom sighed with relief. Greg relaxed a bit as Alex got up and ran to give Nick a hug. But their happy reunion was over when the door slammed open and Jason came storming down the stairs. "WHO THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING TO?" he ordered.

Nick stood up as Greg hid in the shadows. Greg hated Jason's guts even more, but he didn't want Jason to notice him. "I said, who the hell were you talking to?"

"My buddy. He's on his way over now with the police," smiled Nick.

Rage began to grow through Jason. Then, he let it all out as he punched Nick in the jaw. Grissom pulled Alex back as Jason advanced. Nick looked up just as Jason brought his foot down into Nick's stomach. Grissom tried to advance on Jason but Jason turned and threw at punch, hitting Grissom square in the jaw. "DON'T MOVE!"

Greg couldn't stand to watch. His friends were getting beat up right in front of him and he was just sitting there, doing nothing. Jason began to beat on Nick even more. Finally, Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it at Nick's head. "Say good-bye, Stokes."

As Jason cocked the gun, Nick closed his eyes waiting for the pain. As Jason began to pull the trigger, Greg sprang up and tackled Jason to the ground, causing Jason to fall off-balance and miss Nick's head by two inches. As Nick opened his eyes and saw the bullet hole in the ground, he turned and watched as Greg and Jason fought for control over the gun. Finally, Greg pinned Jason to the ground and turned to his colleagues. "Get Alex out of here, NOW!"

Quickly, Grissom guided Alex and a hurt Nick up the stairs as Greg continued to hold Jason down. But Jason's strength was too great and he managed to push Greg off of him. Grissom, Nick and Alex were outside when they saw Brass and twenty squad cars role up. "Gil! Where is Sanders?"

"He's still inside. He fought Jason off so we could escape," explained Grissom.

Brass turned and looked at Nick. Blood was oozing from his nose and a black eye was beginning to form. "You alright Nick?"

Nick nodded as Brass called over some paramedics, who took Nick into the ambulance. "Come on squad, let's move in!" ordered Brass as he pulled out his gun and guided the officers into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jason and Greg continued to fight for possession over the gun. "You got spunk Greg, just like your father," laughed Jason as he head-butted Greg.

Greg fell on the ground and looked up as Jason held a gun at his head. "You feeling lucky?" he asked as he heard people beginning to walk around upstairs.

"I see your buddies arrived. Let's go say hi," laughed Jason as he pulled Greg onto his feet and pressed the muzzle of the gun into the back of Greg's head.

Brass and the team were looking around the living room when they heard a door open. They all turned to look with their guns at the ready. Out came Greg followed by Jason who held a gun to Greg's head. "NOBODY MOVE OR HE GETS IT!"

"Ferris, put the gun down," said Brass calmly.

But Jason didn't move. "I said, put the gun down. Let's talk about this."

"No. I'm not going to jail!" shouted Jason.

Greg's eyes grew wider as his breathes grew bigger and bigger. One false move and he was as good as dead. "Listen, Jason. We don't want anyone to get hurt. So, why don't you just send him over and we'll talk this like gentleman," asked Brass.

Jason shook his head. "I'm going to walk out this door. If any one of you tries to follow me, Greg gets a bullet in the head. You got it?"

"Jason…"

"YOU GOT THAT!" yelled Jason as he pressed the gun harder into Greg's skull.

Brass nodded and ordered the police to back off. Greg looked at Brass like 'you're just going to let him take me somewhere to kill me?' But Brass's eyes answered back 'you'll be fine, trust me.' As Jason led Greg out, Greg grew calmer. Brass was a man of his word and, even though Brass didn't say anything, Greg knew that he was going to get him back. Jason quickly pushed Greg into the driver's seat of his car and ordered him to drive. "Where are we going, exactly?" asked Greg.

"JUST DRIVE GOD DAMMIT!"

Greg quickly hit the gas and sped off to who knows where.

* * *

Grissom watched as Greg drove away with Jason pointing the gun at his head. "Where is he going?" asked Grissom as Brass walked up.

"I don't know. If we follow them, Greg is dead. If we don't follow, then Greg is dead. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation," explained Brass.

Grissom looked around and saw that Brass had brought his little Dodge Neon to the scene. Usually Brass would drive in a Silverado, but maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. But, the good thing about it was that it looked like a regular car and Jason wouldn't think anything of it. "Come on Brass, let's go," said Grissom as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

Brass ordered the paramedics to take Alex to the hospital with Nick as he got into the passenger seat. "Let's go get Greg back," said Grissom as they began the pursuit on Jason's car.

* * *

As Greg continued his drive to no-where, he kept thinking about what was going to happen to Alex. She didn't have any parents and was probably going to end up in an adoption center. But Greg knew what those places were like, and he didn't want her to grow up there. _If I ever get out of this, I'll give her a home_ thought Greg as Jason ordered him to turn right. The road they were now on was a little too familiar. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" asked Jason.

But Greg didn't think to answer. They continued driving until Jason ordered Greg to stop. "We're here."

Greg looked around and saw that they had parked in front of his childhood home. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" laughed Jason as he pushed Greg to the front door.

Slowly, they walked inside and into the living room. As they approached the blood stain from his father, Jason pushed him onto his knees and to look towards the door. "Put your hands on your head."

Greg looked up at Jason like he was insane. "NOW GREG!"

Quickly, Greg placed his hands on his head as Jason sat on the couch and watched him. "Let's see if your friends really abandoned you," laughed Jason.

Greg just closed his eyes and prayed that this would be over soon.

TBC…

**

* * *

Oh no! Greg's at the hands of the guy who murdered his parents! I wonder what's going to happen next. Also, I can't believe I've written 15 chapters and I'm moving onto my 16th! This is probably one of the longest stories I have written so far! Anyway, please R&R. No reviews, no updates!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh MAN! I LOVE you guys! You really know how to make someone happy. Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**NicknGrisfan – **Things happen…but you're half-way right…maybe Grissom won't find them and then Greg dies: p Thanks for the review, I really appreciated it.

**sUnKiSsT – **Can you read the future? If you can, is there going to be a cliffy to this one too: p Thanks for the review and sorry for the cliffy…I couldn't help myself.

**ericloca – **Si, me loco para Eric tambien! LOL. Anyway, I'm not so sure Greg's going to make it…guess you're just going to have to read and find out! Thanks for the review!

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Even though Grissom had a certified detective sitting in the passenger seat of the vehicle, he still went over the speed-limit, ran a few red-lights, and cut off plenty of people. Grissom was an aggressive driver, which scared Brass so bad that he clung to the sides of the seat as Grissom sped down the road. "Do you have any idea where he went?" asked Brass.

"No, but I have a hunch," replied Grissom as he, yet again, ran a red-light.

"You know I could hand you twenty tickets right now if we weren't in such an important mission."

"Yeah, but this is really important. I don't want to lose a member of my team."

Brass nodded and clung harder to the seat as Grissom merged onto the highway. "So Grissom, where is your hunch leading to exactly?" asked Brass.

"Greg's childhood home."

"You mean the Sander's old house? I worked that case. We never found the guy. Kind of felt sorry for Greg. He was scared shitless. But, why take him there?"

"Finish the task where it started."

"Well, unfortunately that makes a whole lot of sense," sighed Brass as Grissom almost ran into another car.

* * *

Greg sat there, praying that this would all be over soon. He was still kneeling there with his hands on top of his head. They were beginning to go numb from the loss of blood-circulation, but Greg was afraid what would happen if he put them down. Jason looked over and saw Greg's mouth muttering something. "What are you doing, Greg?" he asked politely.

Greg opened his eyes and looked at Jason. Should he really tell him what he was doing? "I said, what are you doing?"

But Greg kept his mouth shout. Angrily, Jason got up and slapped Greg across the face. "Answer me when I'm talking to you. It's very impolite to ignore someone."

"And kidnapping someone isn't impolite?" asked Greg sarcastically as he tried to sit back up.

Jason was about to bring the butt of his gun down when a black Dodge Neon parked in front of the yard. Slowly, Jason walked to the window and peered out. Sure enough, Grissom and Brass emerged. "See's your friends didn't abandon you. They care about you a lot more than I thought they did. Let's go see what they want, shall we?"

Jason turned and looked at Greg, pointing the gun at him. "Now, you stay here and keep your hands on top of your head or I shoot them, got it?"

Greg nodded and brought his hands back up as Jason walked to the door and stepped outside.

* * *

Grissom and Brass were beginning to walk up to the door when Brass said, "This brings back some memories."

Grissom smiled and nodded as Jason appeared with his gun aimed. "I thought I said no cops."

"We just came to talk Jason, that's all," explained Grissom.

"About what? You expect me to just hand Greg over and go with you willingly? I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Listen Jason, all we really care about is getting Greg back. Why don't you just let him come out and we'll talk your sentence. Greg didn't do anything, so why put him in this situation?"

"You're wrong. I loved Elaine, even after she got married to that filthy bilge rat Josh. I thought that the marriage wasn't going to last, and when Elaine broke down crying, I would be there to comfort her. But then Greg came along and I saw how happy he made them. So, I killed Josh, right in front of her eyes. As she ran up to protect that lovely son of hers, I shot her in the back. It wasn't fatal, but it would take a while to bleed out. I wanted her to watch her lovely son be taken away from her. But after I stepped into his room, I didn't see him in there. Anger flustered through me and I asked where he was. She claims he was at his grandparents house. I knew she was lying, but I couldn't find the boy. So, I left her for dead. After all those years, I looked all over for him. Then, I heard he was working as a Crime Scene Investigator here in Las Vegas. It was my chance to strike again. So, I found the Sander's friends and killed the mother and the father and took their precious daughter. I knew you would be coming to the rescue and would check in on the Sanders case. Greg would surely join…and he did, didn't he? Nick knew not to put him on that case, but you, Grissom. You let him stay on because you knew that this was important to him. And you know what, I enjoyed killing his parents. I enjoyed watching them die. And no matter what you do, you're never going to catch me, because if you come after me, Greg dies."

* * *

"_And no matter what you do, you're never going to catch me, because if you come after me, Greg dies." _That last sentence echoed in Greg's mind. He had just heard Jason confess to the murder of his parents. Greg wanted so much to go out there and tackle him to the ground…make him suffer the way that he did when he saw his parents dead. But if he went out there, Jason would surely know he would be coming up right behind him. Every plan was flawed. Jason came walking back inside and saw Greg kneeling there, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Enjoy the story?"

But Greg's face turned from sadness into anger and he lunged at Jason.

* * *

Grissom and Brass stood there as they watched Jason walk back into the house. They weren't just going to leave Greg there, but it seemed like they had no other choice. "So Grissom, what do we do?"

Grissom was about to answer when a racket came from inside. Grissom and Brass stood looking at the house as they heard crashing and breaking until they finally heard two gunshots that ended all the noise.

TBC…

**

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Maybe two more chapters? Glad you think so. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLY CRAP! I'm on chapter 17! That's definitely something new…but…I guess I would have never made it this far without my great reviewers. Thanks guys!**

**freakygirlhere – **oh butter that toast! Just joking. No, thanks for the compliments, they were really sweet. I'm glad you are compelled to the read the story, that means I'm doing my job right as making sure this story is satisfying to its readers. Thanks a lot!

**Takai-taka – **well, you're answer on what happened has finally come! Thanks for the review, it was really awesome!

**Anon. reviewer tikak – **well, I'm glad it's good so far, we wouldn't want it to suck now, would we? Thanks for the review!

**sUnKiSsT – **I'm sorry that I left the story at that spot, I guess it is my evil instinct to leave my reviewers with cliffhangers. Guess that's my evil senses coming in! Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

**ericloca – **it's a cliffhanger! LOL. Sorry for that, I couldn't help myself. It's my evil nature to reel you guys in. Thanks for the review.

**knadineg – **hmmm, I don't know…I don't think Greg is any good shape at the moment…thanks for the review!

**ProdigiousDiscourse – **I'm sorry I hurt your head. I definitely am one cruel person. I guess I have to make it up in this chapter, right? LOL. Thanks for the review.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

It all happened so fast. First, he was on the ground listening in on the conversation outside…the next, he was rolling around on the floor trying to take the gun away from Jason. The glass coffee table broke when Greg ran Jason into it as did the mirror hanging on the wall when Jason pushed Greg into it. Pots were broken, furniture was over turned until finally, Jason had successfully pushed Greg off. Greg regained his senses and saw Jason pointing the gun at him. "Good bye Greg."

But before Jason could pull the trigger, Greg dived and caught Jason's legs, knocking Jason onto his back. Seizing the moment, Greg jumped on top of Jason and pried the gun away from Jason. They rolled around on the floor a little more until finally, Greg successfully acquired the gun and pointed it at Jason. "Good bye Jason."

And with those words, Greg pulled the trigger and sent two bullets into Jason. Jason's eyes opened wide as the bullets penetrated his skin. Blood began to ooze from the two bullets wounds in his chest. Sighing, Greg brought the gun down and watched as Jason struggled for breath. As he watched his parent's killer dying in front of his eyes, Grissom and Brass ran into the room and saw the scene. "Shit…BRASS, call an ambulance!" shouted Grissom as he kneeled down next to Jason and applied pressure onto the wounds.

Realizing what Greg just did, he threw the weapon down and sunk against the walls. "What the hell happened Greg?" yelled Grissom.

But Greg stood horrified to the spot as sirens began to grow louder from outside. Quickly, the paramedics rushed in and took the dying Jason away from the scene. As they ran the suspect out to the ambulance, Grissom turned to a stunned Greg. "Come on Greg."

Grissom took Greg by the shoulders and led him out of the house. As the ambulance drove away, Grissom, Brass and Greg got into the car and began to drive towards the hospital. The drive was silent as Brass drove down the freeway, not wanting to have to sit through another event of Grissom's driving. Sighing, Grissom turned around and saw the horrified look on Greg's face. "Greg…"

Greg continued to rock back and forth. "GREG!"

Finally, Greg looked up at his boss. "You okay?"

"I…don't know what came over me. It all happened so fast…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I…I think so…I don't know," muttered Greg.

Grissom turned and looked at Brass. "Greg, listen. Even if Ferris dies, you won't be charged. He was a high-time criminal who was shot in self-defense. All you'll probably get is a slap on the wrist and that's it. He kidnapped you for God's sake!" explained Brass.

"But…I still shot someone…" argued Greg.

"Greg, look at me," said Grissom. Greg lifted up his head and looked at Grissom. "It will be alright."

* * *

They finally arrived at Desert Palms and walked inside. The receptionist directed them to the fourth floor where they began to perform surgery on the perpetrator. When they walked out of the elevator onto the fourth floor, they saw Nick walking out of the double doors with Alex. "Hey guys. What's been going on? I just saw them take Jason Ferris in with two gunshots. What happened?" asked Nick.

"Greg shot Jason," stated Brass.

"Really? Man Greg, you are one lucky son-of-a-gun. I wish I could have been the one to do that," pointed Nick.

"That's all fine and dandy Nick, but still; we want him to stand trial and face the murder charges against him. I'm sure the jury will give him the death penalty," explained Grissom.

They nodded and all five people sat on the chairs in the waiting room. As the hours passed, Nick was laying across a couple of chairs looking at the ceiling. Grissom was resting his head on his hands as Brass waited by the door. However, young Alex was sleeping on top of Greg's lap as he sat there, staring off into oblivion. Then, a police officer walked out of the double doors. "Sir, Jason made it out of surgery. I made sure to follow your orders," he said in his deep manly voice.

"Very good. Is he awake? I want to be in there to read the charges against him and see his face," asked Brass.

The officer nodded and opened the doors for them. Brass nodded for Grissom to follow, leaving Greg and Nick in the waiting room with Alex. When they walked into the hospital bedroom, they saw Jason wide awake with his right hand cuffed to the bed. "Good morning Jason," smiled Grissom.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm filing charges against the Sanders kid for attempted murder," smiled Jason.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you won't be doing that anytime soon, because you see…you are charged with the murder of the Sanders and the Jennings, kidnapping of Alex Jennings and Greg Sanders, attempted murder of Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom, and attempted kidnapping of Greg Sanders. That's a life sentence and maybe even the death penalty," smiled Brass.

"You can't charge those on me," said Jason.

"Yes we can, actually. Unless you have forgotten, you were seen kidnapping Greg Sanders in front of the whole LVPD, you left a note saying that Greg wasn't safe in his backyard, you confessed to us that you did, in fact, kidnap Alex Jennings and killed both the Sanders and the Jennings, and even though we have no proof that you did, in fact, set up that bomb in your attic, it was in your house," explained Brass.

"I suggest you stay comfortable while you can in here, because your trial starts as soon as you get out of the hospital," smiled Grissom.

"What about that Sanders kid? He almost killed me?" asked Jason.

"It was in self-defense," smiled Brass as he and Grissom walked out the door, leaving Jason to his thoughts. When the duo walked back into the waiting room, they saw Nick fast asleep, Alex still laying peacefully on top of Greg who was still staring into space. Grissom carefully sat down next to Greg and sighed. "It will be fine, Greg, I promise."

"I know, it's just…I've waited my whole life to find this guy and now that we have…I don't know what to do," muttered Greg as he looked down at the ground.

"You can help make sure he stays behind bars by testifying against him," explained Grissom.

Greg looked up at the ceiling as if he saw his parents in the sky. Slowly, he looked back down at the wall and nodded. "Good, let's go home," stated Grissom as he helped Greg and Alex up while Brass woke up Nick and together, they all strode out of the hospital.

TBC…

**

* * *

YEAH! This chapter is finished! There will be a couple more chapters, I think. In the next chapter, we'll see what happens at Jason's trial and I'll tell you, it will be one trial you will never forget…Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I know I said I would write a couple more chapters, but instead, this is the Grand Finale! So, enjoy the ending to "I Write Tragedies, Not Sins."**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

The day of the trial had finally come. Greg stood in the locker room, changing into his suit before the trial began. Before he put his coat on, Greg rested his head against the cold steel door. It was the Day of Judgment, the day he had waited for his whole life. He knew that this case would be a slam dunk, but the bad thoughts kept flooding through his mind. _What if they find him innocent? If he does, will he be back? _Greg knew all of these thoughts were crazy, but they still swamped his mind. He was finally broken out of that trance when Nick walked into the room. "Hey Greggo, you okay?"

Greg looked up and at Nick. Nick was in his court suite as well. The cast that was still around his wrist from the collapse was still visible. A small bruise on his upper cheek was evident from the attack that Jason had on Nick when they were stuck in the basement. Even though those scars were still there, Greg couldn't help but wonder why Nick was still in a good mood. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nick smiled and walked away as Greg put his suit coat on, adjusted his tie, and followed his friend to the court house. When he arrived at the double doors, he saw Brass in his normal suit standing next to Grissom who was wearing his spectacles and his best suit. "You ready?" asked Brass.

Greg nodded and Brass opened the double doors into the courthouse where reporters began to swarm around the four crime scene investigators like a hoard of angry bees. "Mr. Sanders, is it true that Jason Ferris killed your parents twenty years ago?"

"Mr. Grissom, what evidence do you have to arrest Jason Ferris?"

"Mr. Stokes, what happened to Alex Jennings?"

All of these questions came at them hard and finally, Brass was able to push them away to allow the three to the courtroom. When they arrived just outside the room, they saw Alex Jennings sitting on the bench outside, waiting for them to arrive. Alex was wearing black dress pants, a white blouse and a black coat. "Alex, are you okay?" asked Brass.

Alex looked up and nodded. Brass smiled and led her in as the three CSIs followed after. The courtroom was a madhouse. People upon people filled the benches just to see what the verdict was. Jason Ferris and his female attorney sat at the defense table as the DA sat at the prosecutor table. After they each took their seats in the front row, the officer standing next to the podium began to speak. "Please rise for the honorable Judge Stacy."

As everybody stood up as an older female woman came walking in and sat in the podium. "The trial of Jason Ferris verse the City of Las Vegas is now in session. Will the councils of each side please meet me up here at the podium?"

The DA and defense both stood up and walked towards the judge. Anything they spoke was inaudible from where the team was sitting. After a little more than five minutes, the councils sat down at the table. "Will the prosecution please bring forth their first witness?"

"The prosecution would like to bring forth Ms. Alex Jennings to the stand."

Brass motioned for Alex to stand up and slowly, she walked up to the stand. The prosecution then walked in front of her. "Please raise your right hand."

Alex brought up her right hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I…I do."

"Please be seated."

Alex sat back down and brought the microphone closer to her face. "Ms. Jennings, could you please explain to the courtroom what happened in your own words."

"I was asleep in my bed when I heard my father from downstairs shouting at someone. I walked up to my door to listen closer when I heard a gunshot and my mother scream. I then heard the sounds of two footsteps approaching my door when I heard another gunshot and a loud thud. I backed away onto my bed when a man walked into my room and dragged me out to his car," explained Alex shaking.

"Is this the man that walked into your room that night?" asked the DA, pointing to Jason.

Alex nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I could never forget the face of the man that killed my parents."

"Could you tell us what happened after he drove away."

"I was sitting in the back of the car when he pulled up to his house. He then took me by the arm and locked me in his basement downstairs. Occasionally, he would bring me a bottle of water and some food, but that's all that I ever saw of him."

"Did he ever sexually attack you?"

Alex shook her head. "Then, I heard the door open and the sound of three more people walking in. I listened as one of them introduced themselves as Gil Grissom and his two colleagues. He said they were from the Crime Lab and I assumed that they found out where I was. But then they left and I grew scared. That's when Jason ran down the stairs and pulled me back into his car to go somewhere else. Before he left, he went back inside and rigged something up to the attic in case they should ever come back."

"Do you know what he rigged up?"

Alex shook her head. "Then what happened?"

"We drove to Carson City and he threw me back down into the basement there. After a little while longer, he came back down with three men. Two of them ran up to me to see if I was okay while the other one was tied up with something wrapped around his mouth. Jason untied him and took the thing away and then left us."

"Could you identify the three men if you saw them again?"

Alex nodded. "Are they sitting in this room?"

Alex nodded again. "Could you point them out?"

Alex brought up her hand and pointed to Grissom, Nick and Greg. "You have just seen that Jason Ferris had, in fact, kidnapped not only Alex Jennings, but three CSIs. Could you tell us what happened next?"

"While the older man was busy fussing over me, the Texan one began yelling at the younger one calling him Greg. The older man told the Texan named Nick to settle down and then Greg muttered something. Nick told him they would be fine. I then realized who he was. He was Greg Sanders. My parents use to tell me that his parents were killed by someone, so I thought I would meet him in person. That's when Nick talked to someone on the phone and Jason came running back downstairs and began to beat up Nick. Greg then wrestled him off and let us escape. When we got outside, the paramedics took me and Nick to the hospital."

"The prosecution has no more questions your honor." The DA walked away and the defense attorney took his place. "Ms. Jennings, are you sure that the man sitting at the table is in fact the man that took you and killed your parents?"

Alex nodded. "Did he ever mention that he killed anyone in your presence or rigged a bomb to his house in your presence?"

Alex shook her head. "Then how can you be certain that this is the man that killed your parents?"

"Because after my mother was shot, he immediately walked into my room carrying a gun and blood covered his shoes."

The jury began to mutter something at the jury stand. "The defense is done with this witness."

The jury nodded for Alex to go ahead and step down from the stand. "Will the defense bring in their first witness?"

"The defense would like to call Mr. Jason Ferris to the stand."

Smiling when his name was called, Jason walked up to the stand and imitated Alex's actions. Jason swore the oath, and sat back down. "Mr. Ferris, where were you on the day that the Sanders were killed?" asked the defense.

"I was at home, watching Saturday Night Live," replied Jason.

"He's lying," whispered Greg.

"How do you know that?" asked Nick.

"My parents were killed on a Friday evening."

"And the fact that Jason confessed right in front of us," chimed in Grissom.

Brass silenced them as the defense asked, "Is it true that you were close friends with the Sanders?"

"Yes. I knew them since high school."

"When did you find out that they were murdered?"

"The day after the incident occurred."

"Where were you when the Jennings were killed?"

"I was at home, asleep on my bed."

"The defense has no more questions your honor."

The defense sat down as the prosecution stood up and confronted Jason. "You say that you were watching Saturday Night Live when the Sanders were killed, right?"

"That is correct."

"Did you know that the event occurred on a Friday?"

"Really?" asked Jason, acting surprised.

"Yes, so if you weren't watching Saturday Night Live then, what were you doing?"

Jason sat speechless. Greg sat up straight and smirked. What lie was Jason going to think up next? "I was asleep…drunk on my bed."

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this fingerprint found on the picture of Greg Sanders when he was just a young boy in his bedroom?"

"Maybe I dropped it there by accident."

"I bet. Maybe you would like to explain to the court how you were seen taking Alex Jennings AND Greg Sanders against their will?"

"I…I can't."

"I didn't think so. We have no more questions your honor."

"Alright, we'll have a half an hour recess. We will resume at noon," said the judge as she brought down her mallet and released the court. Everyone stood up and began to file out of the room, save for Jason who was led back into the holding cell. Greg stood there and watched as the security guard lead him away. "Hey guys, I'll meet you out there," muttered Greg.

"Where are you going?" asked Nick.

"To take care of something." And with that, Greg ran up to the security officer, flashed his badge, and entered into the holding cells.

* * *

Inside, he saw Jason lying down across the bench staring at the ceiling. "Well well well, look who's here," smiled Jason.

"At least I'm on this end instead of in there," replied Greg.

"You're lucky that you're not going down for attempted murder."

"Yeah, I am…but even if I was charged, would they really condemn a guy who watched his parents killed before his very eyes when he was just a child and was taken against his will by the same man, who then tried to shoot him?" asked Greg.

"You got a point there. I remember at work when Josh would walk in saying how proud he was that his son was such a bright boy and would do great things when he grew up. I envied him so much and I knew taking you away from them would be so tragic."

"Well, you chose a wrong path. You could be out free as a bird instead of caged like a parasite."

Jason stood up angry and lunged at Greg. Greg quickly backed away as a security officer walked into the cell and calmed him down. Without hesitating, Greg ran out of the holding cells and back into the empty courtroom. As he paced back and forth, he saw Grissom sitting at the bench in thought. "Grissom? What are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking. You should be getting some air."

Greg smiled and walked out of the courtroom and towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, the security officer continued to wrestle Jason down when Jason broke through and ran out of the cells and out to the hallway. Once he reached freedom, he saw Greg walking into the bathroom. Jason smiled to himself and followed after him.

* * *

Greg immediately walked up to the sink and began to douse his face in cold water. The sensation was so relaxing that it seemed like all of Greg's worries were gone. Greg heard the door open and close, but didn't care. As he dried his face off with a paper towel, he looked into the mirror and saw Jason standing right behind him. Slowly, he brought the towel down and turned to look at Jason. "It's just you and me, boy."

Before Jason could even lunge at Greg, two officers came running in and tackled Jason to the floor. "Are you alright?" asked one.

Greg nodded as they led a cuffed Jason back to the holding cells. Greg took in a deep breath and leant against the sinks.

* * *

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Nick and Grissom had just finished giving their accounts of what happened. Finally, the DA stood up and spoke. "The prosecution would like to bring Mr. Greg Sanders to the stand."

Slowly, Greg stood up and walked up to the stand. After swearing the oath, he sat down when the defense stood up. "Your honor, the defense would like to begin the questioning."

"Objection your honor!"

"Objection over-ruled. You may proceed," motioned the judge.

The female defense attorney walked lively up to the stand where Greg sat with a sickening smile on her face. "Mr. Sanders, is it true that when you were in Jason's captivity that you shot him twice in the chest?"

"OBJECTION! This has nothing to do with the case!" shouted the prosecution.

"Objection over-ruled."

The DA sat down defeated and watched. "Yes…it is true."

"What did Jason do to provoke this behavior?"

"As I sat there listening to Jason confess in front of Grissom and Brass, I began to grow angry. As soon as Jason walked in the door, he asked me if I enjoyed the tale. I lunged at him and fought for control over the gun. He had the gun pointed directly at me when I nearly missed it and fought some more. I guess my anger took control and it was released," explained Greg.

"Did you ever think that maybe you could have killed Mr. Ferris?"

"Not until after Grissom and Brass ran in."

"It reads here that you had, in fact, been involved in a gang-related issue where you were badly injured and you killed a kid in the line of duty, is that correct?"

Greg nodded. "How can we be sure that we have a safe cop out there when he killed a kid and almost a man?" asked the defense to the courtroom.

"OBJECTION! The defense has clearly overstepped the boundaries. Demetrius James was killed in self-defense when he attempted to injure Greg at a crime-scene."

"Objection sustained. Stay on topic, Ms. Falcon," ordered the judge.

"We have no more questions, you honor," said Ms. Falcon as she took a seat, letting the DA to step forward. "Mr. Sanders, is it true that after you were released from the hospital that you were attacked at your own home?"

Greg nodded. "And is it true that after the perpetrator ran, he left behind a note with Jason's signature on it?"

Greg nodded again. "Is it also true that you saw Jason walking into your bedroom the night your parents died?"

Greg nodded once more. "Is it true that after you, Mr. Grissom and Mr. Stokes were taken against your will that you found Ms. Jennings in his possession?"

Greg nodded in conferment. "And when you and Mr. Stokes went to your childhood home to find more evidence, did you, at all, touch any of the evidence gathered?"

"I did not. I was emotionally involved so if I handled any evidence, it would be compromised," explained Greg.

"Thank you. We have no further questions your honor."

"The jury will have a half an hour to decide the verdict. We will resume at one o'clock."

The judge brought down her mallet once more and they all walked out to the halls. Outside, Greg sunk against a wall as Nick came walking out. "You okay G?"

"Just peachy," he remarked sarcastically.

"Come on Greg."

"They're going to dismiss the case because I shot him! You can feel it, Nicky!"

"Greg…"

"My parent's murderer is going…"

"GREG!"

Greg shut his mouth and looked at the Texan. "Everything will be alright. The jury has all of our statements, it should be evidence enough."

Greg nodded and let his head hang low as Nick went off to grab a bottle of soda.

* * *

Finally, the moment of Judgment. The jury had come back in from their meeting and were sitting at the jury stand. Jason sat eagerly awaiting the verdict at the defense table as Brass, Nick, Greg and Grissom sat in the audience. Unbeknownst to them, Catherine, Sara and Warrick were standing the back to hear the verdict as well. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Jason Ferris, guilty of the murderers of the Sanders and Jennings. We also find him guilty of the kidnappings of Alex Jennings and Greg Sanders. We also find him innocent of the attempted murder of Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders due to not enough evidence. We hereby declare Jason to a life-sentence of prison on Death Row."

Everyone sighed with relief, except for Jason and Ms. Falcon. The officer led Jason away as the team walked out the doors when they saw Catherine, Sara and Warrick waiting there. "Guys? What are you doing here?" asked Nick.

"We came to see the verdict. How are you feeling Greg?" asked Catherine.

"Relieved. I finally found justice for my parents."

"I bet they're really proud of you now," smiled Grissom.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are too," smiled Greg as they all walked out the door. Before they could run, Greg saw Brass talking to child services about Alex. "Can you guys hang on for one moment?" asked Greg.

They all nodded as Greg ran up. "I'm sorry Captain, but we have no other choice. Unless you find someone willing to take her in, I'm going to have to send her to an adoption center," said the serviceman.

"Wait! I'll take her!" shouted Greg as he ran up to them.

"Greg, are you sure…" started Brass.

"I can take her. I know what she's going through and what an adoption center is like. I'll take her," insisted Greg.

"Good. We'll send you over the paperwork. Congratulations, Mr. Sanders," smiled the social serviceman as he walked away. Alex smiled and ran up to Greg, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you."

Greg smiled and looked at Brass. Brass patted him on the shoulder and walked towards the team. "Come on Alex, let's go home," said Greg as they walked up to the team where everyone crowded around them and congratulated them.

As they walked outside, Greg smiled as they hurried past the reporters. When they walked to the car, Greg heard a familiar voice saying, "That's our son."

Greg looked up into the sky and saw his mother and father with the Jennings. "We're so proud of you," said his mother.

Greg smiled and waved at them. "Greg? Who are you waving at?" asked Grissom.

Greg looked at Grissom and then back at the sky. They were gone. "Oh, no one," smiled Greg as they piled into their cars and drove home.

THE END

**

* * *

Aww man! I hate ending stories. I suck at writing them and I hate ending stories. Anyway, what did you guys think? It's really long, just for you guys! I want to thank all my reviewers for reading this, you were all a big help and really inspired me to write this. Thanks again!**


End file.
